Blood of love oneshot2
by Amazona Verde
Summary: oneshots que suceden despues de blood of love... todos con lemon! XD, claro un GaaraxNaruto , por fin el capi 22!
1. Chapter 1

La villa de la arena / Parte uno

-ya mero llegamos?-Naruto miro implorante al ninja guía, sintiendo mareos por el descomunal calor

-no...-una pequeña venita se podía apreciar en la frente del hombre ante la repetitiva pregunta-_este es el ninja que venció al temible Sabaku no Gaara?_

-ya mero llegamos Gaara?-el aludido solo cerro los ojos, ignorando la pregunta

-neh... ni para que me molesto-Naruto sonrió malvadamente, aclarando su voz antes de convertirla en una aterciopelada-ya mero llegamos guía?

-ARGH!-el ninja respiro profundo-no señor Uzumaki... como hace cinco segundos

-neh... pero no te enojes... tengo sed...-Naruto saco su botellita de agua-y ya no tengo agua... la verdad Gaara ¿cómo le haces para no tener tanto calor con todas esas capas encima?

-te ocasiona una insolación mayor el contacto directo con el sol... uso el estilo de los viajeros del desierto para aguantar los rayos ultravioleta y las bajas temperaturas de la noche

-no me trago el cuento de que es mejor llevar varias prendas encima-Naruto se arremango la ligera camisa que portaba

De nuevo Gaara guardo silencio, notando que era imposible discutir de cosas lógicas con el rubio

(cambio de escena)

Naruto brinco de su asiento al contemplar dos grandes puertas de madera a lo lejos, con el emblema del viento

-llegamos!

-identifíquense!-ordeno un guardia sudando a chorros, era protocolo interrogar a todos los visitantes... pero interrogar al temible Kazekage... era otra historia

Gaara lo miro fríamente –Sabaku no Gaara... Kazekage de la villa de la arena

-muy bien... muy bien señor... y ustedes?-el ninja tomo un tono mas imperativo

-ninjas al servicio del Kazekage-era bien sabido que los jounnins de fuerzas especiales jamás daban su nombre

-y usted?-pregunto casi con indeferencia, dirigiéndose al rubio, con una pequeña libretita de registro... no pudo evitar mirar las estrechas caderas del moreno

-Uzumaki Naruto-respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa, provocando que el guardia tirara al suelo la pluma

-lo siento señor Uzumaki!-otra leyenda en la aldea, el único ser capaz de haber vencido al Kazekage-disculpe mi tono irrespetuoso

-neh no hay problema-murmuro Naruto con una gotita

-¿qué esperas para abrir las puertas?-espeto el pelirrojo, cansado de tanta ridiculez

-pasen! Pasen!... disculpé de nuevo Kazekage... Uzumaki Naruto...

Naruto observo asombrado la ciudad de Suna, noto que gran parte de las casas eran de barro sólido, la electricidad fluía por pequeños generadores y el mercado eran todas las calles

-algo modesto... las condiciones del desierto nos obligan a un estilo de vida mas rudimentario-cometo Gaara, recibiendo una cara de incredulidad de los curiosos ¿quién era tan importante o poderoso para que el propio Kazekage le hablara con amabilidad?

-es genial Gaara!-un desmayo general se llevo a cabo-es una ciudad muy bonita!

-_escuchaste?... Que falta de respeto! ...El chico acabara muerto..._

-que bueno que pienses eso-sonrió Gaara, señalando con la cabeza el edificio mas alto de la ciudad-en ese lugar esta la torre del Kazekage y mi vivienda...

-pues que esperamos?-Naruto comenzó a correr hacia el gran edificio, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo, que andaba por los tejados un poco divertido por las caras alucinadas de su pueblo

¿quién demonios era ese rubio?

(cambio de escena)

-esta será mi habitación? O.O-Naruto observaba la gran cama con doseles, era una habitación extraordinaria, el baño medía aprox. lo mismo que su pequeño departamento-neh Gaara... no es que no lo agradezca demo... podrías darme algo mas pequeño, me voy a poner paranoico con tanto espacio-

-ese niño es un caprichoso-murmuro una de las sirvientas en voz alta-mira que rechazar la habitación de honor.. del propio Kazekage...¬o¬ (según yo esta carita significa "chismorreo" XD)

-etto... no es eso..-Naruto junto sus deditos índices nerviosamente-solo que tanto espacio...

-y luego da una excusa tan mediocre ¬o¬...

El rubio sudo una pequeña gotita, bajando la cabeza avergonzado

-me imagine que dirías algo así-Gaara señalo a sus empleadas-fuera-las chicas desaparecieron en segundos-dormirás a lado de mi habitación...ambas están conectadas...-el ojiverde observo el cuerpo sudoroso y sonrojado de su pareja, acercándose seductoramente-para lo que se te ofrezca...y ya que estamos aquí...

-Kazekage-sama!-un ninja de piel muy morena entro corriendo a la habitación- err... disculpe..

-que quieres?-Gaara se separo lentamente del rubio, viendo con frialdad a su subordinado (dioses! Si yo tratara a alguien así... me cae que ya me hubiera llevado varios madrazos XD ok.. nada que ver el comentario ¬¬ Ejemp! Ya no vuelo a interrumpir U.U)

-una tormenta de arena se acerca a la ciudad de Kazan Asanebo... su chöchö (alcalde, gobernador) ha alertado a las ciudades cercanas... es grande señor...

-es una suerte que regresara-comento Gaara cruzándose de brazos-iré inmediatamente, ¿nos acompañas?-pregunto el pelirrojo al ojiazul, sin voltear a verlo

-neh... el calor me ha sofocado... me quedare aquí-Naruto se dirigió a la salida trasera de la habitación-tu eres el que controla la arena después de todo-guiñándole el ojo, desapareció contra todo pronostico, por la ventana

(cambio de escena)

Llevaba una hora caminando por las calles de Suna y ya se había ganado un sequito de admiradoras, que se escondían cada vez que volteaba

-neh... no se que le envidiaba a Sasuke-baka... esto es estresante...-haciendo varios clones de si mismo, despisto a las chicas

-ahora que lo pienso... no tengo nada de dinero...-el rubio se agarro con fuerza el estomago, llorando cómicamente- tengo hambre...

-hey chico...-un atractivo hombre ya entrado en años hizo una seña al ojiazul, que se acerco confundido-tienes hambre verdad?

-es psíquico?-Naruto lo miraba maravillado, el hombre sudo una gotita

-err... si algo así, soy hombre de negocios... que te parece si a cambio de algo de dinero tú me haces un pequeño favor?-el individuo agarro de los hombros al morenito, dirigiéndolo hacia un callejón oscuro-será algo rápido... y todos quedaremos contentos...

-que tipo de misión quiere que cumpla?-pregunto de lo mas inocente el portador del kyuubi, mirando los ojos del mayor

-nada del otro mundo... solo quiero que te quedes quietecito...-el señor desabrocho la chaqueta del rubio-hace mucho calor verdad?

-eh? Si! gracias por notarlo, la verdad... no se como pueden vivir así-Naruto termino de quitarse la chaqueta, amarrándosela a la cintura

Ante la visión del rubio sin la chaqueta, el desconocido se relamió los labios, deleitándose con el atractivo adolescente

-a propósito... no es que le de importancia demo.. ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Uzumaki Naruto-respondió el ojiazul con una linda sonrisa

El señor comenzó a sudar nerviosamente ¿ese chico era el poderoso Uzumaki? el que había podido vencer al Kazekage en su forma demoníaca?...

-errr..chico...toma el dinero gratis-el hombre le tiro al suelo un considerable fajo de billetes

-pero... no puedo aceptarlo-Naruto dio alcance sin problemas a la carrera frenética que había comenzando el otro

-no hay problema! Me caíste bien... nos tenemos que apoyar los unos a los otros verdad?

-mm...supongo que si...

-bueno, sayonara!-una estela de humo fue lo único que quedo ante un confundido moreno

(cambio de escena)

-ramen!-Naruto miraba con la boca abierta un puesto modesto de comida rápida, quitando la imperceptible sabana que protegía al negocio del sol, tomo asiento

-que quieres comer muchacho?-una mujer lo recibió con una gran sonrisa-ten cuidado con lo que haces Hime!(princesa)-murmuro la señora en tono serio, con un tono cariñoso al final

El rubio observo como una niña de apenas 8 años lanzaba shurikens a diestra y sinistra contra un panel de madera, con total concentración

-disculpe a mi hija-murmuro la mujer sonrojada-quiere ser una Kounichi... no estoy segura si será lo mejor, pero si eso es lo que ella quiere.. hufff...-la señora suspiro pesadamente-¿qué quieres comer? Es una suerte que vinieras, últimamente no viene nadie a comer...-La mujer bajo la mirada, apesadumbrada

-y eso?-el ojiazul miraba babeante el guiso de fideos que se cocía a fuego lento, curioso ante el comentario

-mi ex... el padre de mi hija...es un traidor de Suna-la mujer se agarro su mejilla enojada-y por ese desgraciado yo pago los platos rotos.. me iré a la quiebra

Naruto tenia la mirada escondida, apretando el puño

-fue un cobarde...-el puño moreno fue poco a poco perdiendo presión-neh! No se preocupe! Ya tiene a un cliente asiduo ¡Naruto Uzumaki!-el morenito no noto la mirada asombrada de la cocinera- tome esto-el ojiazul extendió el fajo de dinero que había recibido

-yo...Uzumaki-sama... no puedo aceptarlo…es demasiado dinero… podría cubrir tres años de ventas….

-usted lo necesita-contradijo Naruto-yo estoy bien, la casa de Gaara tiene de todo... además...-el rubio mostró una mueca zorruna-puede pagarme con platos de delicioso ramen...

La señora muy sonrojada ante el hermoso rostro, acepto dudosa la generosa cantidad

-un plato de ramen especial extra grande! _No hay duda... si este chico vive con Kazakage-sama..._

-neh... se me hace agua la boca... hey tu niña!

La pequeña se le quedo viendo temerosa, sonrojándose al percatarse de lo atractivo que era

-junta tu dedo índice y corazón por encima de la unión del shuriken-Naruto saco uno de los suyos, mostrándole a la niña como hacerlo

La infanta tomo con dificultad el arma

-ahora lánzalo donde tus ojos se junten en una sola mirada

La madre de la pequeña sudo una gotita, no entiendo en absoluto la orden del moreno

Mas al parecer su hija si entendió, dando pequeños grititos y saltitos de jubilo señalaba al shuriken clavado en el circulo rojo

-lo conseguí mamá! Gracias Naruto-sensei!

El ojiazul imagino la cara de Moegi estampada en el rostro de la chica, no pudiendo evitar sonreírle dulcemente

(cambio de escena)

-gracias por la comida!

-de nada y vuelva pronto!... Que te parece si vamos a la tienda del señor Tomoe para comprarte esas bonitas sandalias de ninja que tanto querías?

Naruto sonrió feliz, siempre le había agradado ayudar a los demás, y Suna no iba a ser la acepción

-rápido! Todos los jounnins concéntrense en la entrada de la aldea!-grito un ninja a pocos metros de Naruto

-que es lo que sucede?-en pocos segundos 10 jounnins entre hombres y mujeres estaban alrededor del mensajero

-un demonio se acerca... el Kazekage se encuentra en Kazan, no regresara hasta mañana por la mañana

-rayos...bien, ustedes dos-una mujer del grupo comenzó a ordenar-reúnan a nuestros compañeros y a los chuunins mas sobresalientes...Uzumaki?

Naruto dio un respingo al reconocer a la chica

-Temari?

-que suerte! Uzumaki-kun... –la rubia hizo una reverencia-se que eres un invitado de Suna demo...-la muchacho hizo un gesto avergonzado con la cabeza

-no te preocupes-el rubio ajusto su bandana-solo guíame, soy un poco despistado en lugares nuevos

-hai

(cambio de escena)

-MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Toda su ciudad será echa añicos! Ríndanse ante mi!-una enorme mangosta corría a gran velocidad hacia las puertas de Suna, riendo malvadamente

Veinte jounnins lanzaron un sello de protección, ocasionando que el enorme demonio colisionara contra una barrera invisible

-malditos humanos! Me la pagaran!

Los ninjas solo cerraron los ojos ante el próximo ataque...mas nada sucedió

-neh... cálmate un poco ardilla-Naruto detenía de la cabeza al enorme animal, con un grupito de curiosos a sus espaldas (Suna me recuerda tanto a México... XD)

-ardilla! Como te atreves?

-no eres una ardilla? O.O... entonces que eres?

-soy una mangosta!

-yo no noto ninguna diferencia...-el rubio se rasco la nuca-porque atacas Suna?

-porque deseo enfrentarme a Shukaku! Pienso destruirlos a él y a su contenedor!

Naruto frunció el seño, enfadado por la amenaza hacia su pareja... mas había algo extraño en ese demonio... su energía era muy parecida a un Kagebunshin...

-sello del tigre...jabalí...oveja...-el ojiazul mordió su dedo-invocación del dios rana!

Un enorme sapo apareció bajo Naruto

-mocoso... estaba dando clases a mis tres millones de hijos de come ser un buen dios... porque me invocaste?...

Naruto se acerco al orificio que servia como oído, susurrándole conspirador

-neh Oyabin... este demonio se hace el muy chulo pero no es peligroso... ¿podrías darle un susto para ver que hace?

-ahhhhhh... sabes que no puedo negarte nada- (si! en mis fincs Naruto es irresistible... aunque no se da cuenta claro ¬¬)

Los ojos del dios comenzaron a brillar asesinamente, sacando una espada que cargaba a su costado

-conocerás la furia de un dios milenario! Prepárate a morir!

La mangosta sonrió nerviosamente-convocare la técnica secreta del tigre... estilo corriente de cascada...

El demonio cerrojo los ojos, juntando sus patitas en forma de rezo

-sumimasen! No lo volveré a hacer!-la criatura se envolvió en humo, dejándose apreciar a un adolescente-solo quería comida gratis!

-que chasco ¬¬-Naruto sudo una gotita-gracias Oyabin...

En sapo desapareció sin mas, dejando al rubio cerca del chico

-neh tranquilo... no pasa nada...-Naruto poso su mano sobre el hombro del mas joven

-tu... me venciste...¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Uzumaki Naruto-

-el ninja que venció a Shukaku?-el muchachito se arrodillo ante Naruto-mi nombre es Hiroshi... y me convertiré en tu discípulo...

-eh?...

-y como eres fuerte y hermoso-Hiroshi rió con descaro-te convertirás en mi amante!

-eh? O.o?… PERO QUE DICES!

-Naruto-sama!-como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, el adolescente se prendo del brazo del moreno, mirándolo con ojos de adoración

-oye quita!-el ojiazul le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza-ahh.. tenias hambre no, pues bien, te invito a comer

-Naruto-sama...

-Uzumaki-Temari le corto el paso-ese chico si bien no rivaliza con tus poderes sigue siendo peligroso para Suna...

-neh no hay problema Temari-chan-Naruto sonrió encantadoramente-yo me responsabilizo de él.. ¿no aras nada malo verdad?

-neh Naruto... defíneme cosas malas...-Hiroshi toco pervertidamente el trasero del moreno, recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza

-no lo puedo creer... este esta peor que Sasuke...

(cambio de escena)

El sol salía entra las dunas del desierto, alumbrando la llegada del Kazekage a la villa de la arena

-sucedió algo en mi ausencia?-el ojiverde observo los ojos de su hermana

-si... fue algo mas bien curioso, pero creo que Uzumaki será el indicado en informarte

(cambio de escena)

Gaara abrió su amplia alcoba para cambiar sus ropas de viaje por algo mas presentable, con cierta añoranza se dirigió a las puertas que le unían con la habitación de su pareja, la imagen que lo recibió no le gusto nada

Un chico abrazaba por la espalda a su moreno, perdiéndose bajo las mantas de seda

-que sucede aquí?

Naruto entreabrió los ojos confundido

-Gaara?...

-porque ese mocoso esta acostado contigo?

Naruto volteo lentamente hacia su derecha, sabiendo a quien encontraría

-PORQUE RAYOS TE SUBISTE A MI CAMA?

El pelirrojo calmo su respiración, al parecer todo era un malentendido

-Naruto-sama...-Hiroshi dio un pequeño beso en los labios del moreno, ocasionándole un instantáneo sonrojo

La respiración del Kazekage volvió a hacer anormal ¡eso no era ningún malentendido!

-que haces en la cama de mi huésped?-la arena comenzó a formarse alrededor del ojiverde

-no es obvio?...-el menor hizo un gesto desdeñoso-pasarla bien

-neh Gaara.. no es lo que parece...-Naruto comenzó a relatarle toda su odisea, desde como un hombre le había regalado dinero (Gaara y Hiroshi sudaron una gotita ante lo despistado que era el portador del Kyuubi) pasando por la cocinera de delicioso ramen... hasta la pelea con el demonio

-entonces le puse una canastita para que durmiera... es una ardilla después de todo

-mangosta! Soy una mangosta!... y porque me iba a quedar en la canasta si podía estar a tu lado?-Hiroshi se abrazo mimosamente al ojiazul-neh Naruto-sama... estoy a su entera disposición...

Gaara avanzo hacia Naruto, mirando fijamente al adolescente

-tú... estas de mas aquí

-demo... Naru-chan me dijo que podía quedarme U.U-Hiroshi hizo un puchero-no tengo familia... que comer... estoy completamente solo..

El pálido ninja se cruzo de brazos ¿quién caería ante esa pobre excusa?

-pobrecito! T.T neh Gaara.. puede quedarse verdad?

El pelirrojo sopeso sus opciones, si decía que no, su pareja era capaz de irse con el chiquillo para "encontrarle un hogar", Naruto tenia una naturaleza altruista que le hacia pensar primero en los demás...

-puede quedarse-asintió Gaara-en esta habitación... por lo tanto dormirás conmigo

-que? O/o demo... Gaara... ¿qué van a decir los demás? No te preocupa que se enteren..

-si a ti no te importo... menos a mi

-a que se refieren?-el niño mangosta (XD) miraba de un lado a otro, no entendiendo la conversación

-Gaara y yo somos pareja Hiro-chan-sonrió Naruto al pequeño, revolviéndole el pelo

Hirochi sentía que caía por un pozo oscuro "_pareja, pareja, pareja..."_ (eco, eco, eco... XD, gomen comentarios estúpidos ¬¬)

Aprovechando que el mocoso estaba en otro mundo, el ojiverde arrastro al rubio hacia su recamara, sellando las puertas con sellos de protección y silencio

-bien, a mi no me engañas... –Gaara se cruzo de brazos- como se te ocurre invocar a un dios en tu condición?-el pelirrojo se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de los hermosos ojos azules, mirándolo con intranquilidad

-no fue nada Gaara...-Naruto se recostó en la cama, suspirando

-descárgalo-ordeno el Kazekage con voz autoritaria

-a que te refieres?-Naruto lo miro inocente

-no estas bien, lo siento

-no se a que te refie... kami!-Naruto intento quitarse el cuerpo de su pareja de encima, que presionaba su frente fuertemente

El portador del Kyuubi respiraba agitadamente en la cama, con un gesto de disgusto en la cara, una pequeña colita rojiza con orejitas del mismo color aparecieron por arte de magia

-no tenias que sacarme el chakra a la fuerza-Naruto volteo su rostro, enfurruñado

-estas débil... ¿y todavía utilizas chakra para mantener tu forma original?-el pelirrojo estaba molesto, muy molesto

-neh... estas peor que Tsunade-obachan-con un bostezo, el moreno se acurruco en la cama, cerrando los ojos-estoy cansado... y tengo mucho calor...

Gaara se quito las prendas, sustituyéndolas por una ligera pijama de seda negra, negándose a separarse del rubio en un estado tan vulnerable

-_mocoso...-_Shukaku había hecho su aparición-_muerde la oreja del chiquillo escandaloso..._

-_no pienso lastimar a Naruto_-espeto cerrando los ojos, abrazando a su pareja por la espalda, no iba a dormirse, pero la oscuridad que brindaba sus párpados era tranquilizadora

-_no me refiero a que le arranques la oreja idiota!-_el mapache rió macabramente-_tómatelo como regalo de bienvenida_...-el demonio desapareció de sus pensamientos, en lo profundo de su conciencia, dándole cierta privacidad

Impulsado por la curiosidad, el ojiverde acerco sus labios a la orejita peluda y suave del moreno, mordiéndola con delicadeza

-ahhh...-Naruto gimió en sueños, frotándose inconscientemente contra el cuerpo que lo abrazaba

Satisfecho por el resultado, el controlador de arena mordió y lamió suavemente la puntita de la oreja, escuchando un gemido de placer mas audible que el anterior

-Gaara?...-Naruto lo volteo a ver adormilado-que haces?

Gaara se acerco al rostro del hermoso moreno, perdiéndose en las pupilas azules... tan inocentes y puras... que le cortaban la respiración como la primera vez

-eso se siente bien...-Naruto cerro los ojos extasiado, sintiendo las suaves caricias de las pálidas manos en sus orejitas-ahhhhhhh...

El Kazekage acarició el contorno de la cola, recibiendo un lascivo gemido... sin poder evitarlo quito las prendas que ocultaban el deseado cuerpo moreno

-estoy haciendo mal Naruto-las orbes verdes se llenaron de culpabilidad-tu estas delicado de salud...

-estuvimos en el desierto dos semanas enteras ¬¬-Naruto lo miro enfadado-mímame un poco... Gaa-ra-chan-exigió juguetonamente

Como respuesta, el pálido ninja elevo sus piernas, posicionándolas en unas espirales de madera, que subían desde las esquinas de la cama hasta el techo, un adorno de lo mas hermoso, pero que ahora el pelirrojo utilizaba para algo mas fructífero, el moreno se sonrojo al ver como sus pies eran amarrados con un hilo suave

-Gaara... U/U... me avergüenza estar así

-te ves delicioso Naruto...-Gaara jamás lo admitiría, pero había extrañado en demasía el contacto íntimo con su pareja.

Comenzó a lamer la punta de su miembro, recibiendo un gemido ahogado del rubio

Con las piernas del ojiazul abiertas al máximo, visualizaba cada parte de la anatomía del divino cuerpo, observando con deleite las piernas temblorosas debido a la excitación

Subió hacia el rostro de su novio, quedando inevitablemente entre las bronceadas y perfectas piernas

-aun tienes mucha ropa Gaa-ra-chan...

Las palabras con ese tono de voz hicieron que se quitara su pijama, quedando desnudo sobre su pareja

Observo las mejillas sonrojadas y las orejas ligeramente caídas, una imagen demasiado tierna y erótica para pasarla por alto

Su escrutinio tuvo un repentino fin al sentir una suave textura por su cintura.

-no sabia que ya podías manejarla a tu antojo...-con delicadeza tomo la colita del moreno, acariciándola lentamente

Sin miramientos, Gaara penetro suavemente, sintiendo una estrechez increíble

-siempre... se siente igual...-murmuro el pelirrojo con voz ahogada, mareado por el placer de la cálida cavidad

-mi cuerpo se recupera rápido...

Las embestidas iban a un ritmo lento, pasando en pocos minutos a empujes salvajes y apasionados

-kami! Gaara... es demasiado...-Naruto gemía y gritaba con vergüenza, sentía cada embestida entrar en lo mas profundo de él, la posición permitía al ojiverde el total acceso a su cuerpo, tocando sin descanso su punto de máximo placer-ahhhh...ahhhh...

Un grito al unísono les indico que habían terminado al mismo tiempo.

El Kazekage quedo maravillado al ver como las piernas de su pareja temblaban sin control debido al orgasmo, el liquido de pasión del moreno resbala sensualmente...

-gomen Gaara...-con gesto apenado el rubio intento tapar su intimidad, totalmente sonrojado, sintiendo las manos de Gaara sujetar sus muñecas

-déjame verte...-el ojiverde se puso en pie, observando al portador del Kyuubi con lujuria y cariño

2 minutos... 3 minutos...

-Gaara? O.O no lo puedo creer! Eres un ecchi!

Gaara levanto una ceja, confuso y ofendido por la declaración del ojiazul

-como llegaste a esa conclusión?-era verdad que había tenido pensamientos algo atrevidos, pero de eso a llamarle pervertido...

-esa sangre en tu nariz te delata ¬¬

Al tocar arriba de su labio noto algo caliente resbalando lentamente, al bajar su mano la contemplo manchada de rojo

-ero-Gaara!-lo que no sabían era que el jutsu de silencio se había desvanecido varios minutos atrás

(cambio de escena)

-ejemp...-Gaara se revolvió incomodo ante las miradas soñadoras de las mujeres y las acusadoras de los hombres

Como cada mañana recorría su residencia, verificando por si mismo que todo estuviera en su lugar y comprobando que no habían entrando extraños en esta

Solo que sus empleados de mas confianza no dejaban de verlo y cuchicheaban entre ellos, mirándole con reproche o picardía

-_que le pasa a esta gente? Todos temblaban cuando me veían... ¿será por Naruto?..._

-TÚ! Como te atreviste a tocar a Naru-chan!-Hjiroshi lo señalaba con un dedo acusador- eres un pervertido! El que seas su pareja...

-oooohhhhhhhhhh!-una exclamación de asombro se oyó a las espaldas de Gaara, siendo silenciada por una mirada de este

-me da todo el derecho de practicar sexo con él-respondo impasible el pelirrojo

-oooohhhhhhhhhh! (dios, me encata esto XD, bola de chismosos...)

-con lo amable que es Naru-chan no me sorprendería que te estuvieras aprovechando de él-Hiroshi observo de arriba a abajo al ojiverde-además... tienes cara de psicópata... de seguro eres un salvaje en la cama!-el adolescente comenzó a llorar, atrayendo la atención de todos-Gaara-baka es un pervertido que viola a Naru-chan todos los días!

-...-Gaara cerro los ojos, sintiendo como una pequeña venita se estaba formando en su frente-_mocoso...has logrado lo que un millón de ninjas jamás habían conseguido..._-unas llamitas estilo Sakura aparecieron en los ojos verdes

-Gaara! Hiro-chan! Que hacen ahí parados? ahh... me duele la retaguardia...

FLASH BACK

-Buenos días Gaara-chan!-saludo el rubio al Kazekage, que se encontraba a su lado observándole-debería de usar otra vez el jutsu del sueño.. estas mas pálido de lo normal

-no-Gaara comenzó a acariciar tranquilamente los hombros desnudos, viendo como los rubios cabellos se pegaban al rostro moreno

-neh Gaara! El jutsu del sueño necesita mucho menos chakra que la invocación...-Naruto se acerco mas a él, enrollando la sabana a su alrededor, posando sus manitas en los hombros del pelirrojo-me preocupa que no duermas lo suficiente...

-no me aplicaras ese jutsu hasta que estés completamente recuperado-el ojiverde se levanto rápidamente-tengo cosas que hacer

-Gaara? Espera! Ahhhhh!-sin donde poder sostenerse, el ojiazul fue a parar directo al suelo-eso dolió...

END FLASH BACK

Eso era lo que había sucedido, pero a la mención de dolor en el trasero, todos sudaron una gotita

-era verdad... el Kazekage es un pervertido...

-Gaara-baka violo a Naru-chan!

-nunca me lo hubiera imaginado... se veía tan seriecito...

-Gaara-baka violo a Naru-chan!

-pobre Uzumaki... mira que aguantar tantas perversiones..

-Gaara-baka violo a Naru-chan!

-ese rubio es tan lindo... mira que pedirme un vaso de agua tan tímidamente el día anterior... sea o no un poderoso ninja es un encanto...

-Gaara-baka violo a Naru-chan!

-_mocoso? O.O...-_Shukaku sudo una gotita al escuchar todas las cosas que decían alrededor de su médium-_ejemp... siento algo perturbante...y no soy yo..._

-_cállate Shukaku_!

-_O.o?... creo que esta muy molesto... ¡va a correr sangre! XD yujuuuuu!_

Une enorme avalancha de arena comenzó a inundar los pasillos, haciendo que los sirvientes salieron disparados por las ventanas

-Gaara tranquilo!-Naruto capeaba los golpes de arena, atrapando a la gente que caía por los aires, poniéndola a salvo en el suelo- tameiki Kaji no jutsu! (técnica del suspiro de fuego)

Al contacto con el fuego, la arena comenzó a solidificarse, creando un hermoso río brillante.

-jajajajajaja!-Naruto calló al suelo, agarrando sus costados

-ejemp... -Gaara ignoro al mocoso y a su pareja, mirando hacia el horizonte de la ciudad-creo que perdí un poco el control...- se pudieron escuchar las risas del Uzumaki mucho mas fuertes diciendo "solo un poco?"-mis mas sinceras disculpas-no teniendo ya nada que decir, entro al edificio, sonriendo un poco... había sido divertido después de todo

N/A: claro.. tu no saliste catapultado por la ventana ¬¬

(Cambio de escena)

Una semana después...

Gaara observaba a través de la ventana como su rubio intentaba colarse sin que lo viera, no entendía esa actitud ¿acaso había hecho algo que lo lastimara? Si era así quería solucionarlo cuanto antes... tener a Naruto huyendo de él era algo que no permitiría

-que te pasa?

-Gaara? O.O... errrr... nada nada... ¿qué me tendría que pasar? Jajajajaja-al ver su intento de escape frustrado comenzó a reír nerviosamente, molestando al ojiverde sin proponérselo

-Naruto...-el pelirrojo avanzo amenazante, mirándolo a los ojos

-no te me acerques!

El Kazekage quedo de piedra, no entendiendo lo que sucedía ¡¿qué rayos pasaba!

-porque te alejas de mi?-el pálido ninja abrazo a su novio, apretándolo contra si para que no escapara

-neh Gaara... solo estoy algo nervioso si...-Naruto comenzó a sudar al estar entre los brazos de su pareja

-porque sudas? Porque estas nervioso?-Gaara sentía que se arrancaría los cabellos de la desesperación- actúas como si me tuvieras miedo!-el pelirrojo tomo la carita morena-yo jamás te lastimaría... ¿lo sabes verdad?

-eso ya lo se! No es por miedo...-Naruto oculto su cara en el pecho del Kazekage

-entonces?

-Naru-chan! Déjame estar contigo este día!-Hiroshi apareció ante ellos, sonriendo pervertidamente sin percatarse de la presencia del ojiverde al estar con los ojos cerrados-no pude evitar olerte Naruto-sama... tu atracción es demasiada poderosa... neh no sabia que los humanos machos también entraban en celo

Gaara de repente comprendió ¡ese día era luna llena! ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Rojo como una amapola, Naruto salió corriendo, sintiéndose mareado por la sola cercanía del ojiverde

(cambio de escena)

-ahhhh... Gaara...-Naruto se apoyó contra una roca a las afueras de la ciudad, tomando sus rodillas mientras temblaba sin control-por kami... esto es mucho mas fuerte que la vez del hospital... ahhh...-el roce de la ropa comenzó a excitarlo-kuso! Concéntrate.. el poder esta en la mente...a la mierda con la mente!-con resignación se recostó hecho un ovillo, gimiendo suavemente ante el contacto frío de la arena

-al fin te encuentro Naruto-el Kazekage se acercaba lentamente hacia él

-no te acerques Gaara...-el rubio percibió el aroma inconfundible de su pareja, la mirada cargada de deseo dirigida solo a él... los fuertes brazos quedando al descubierto al quitarse sus ropas de Kazekage...-Gaara... otra vez esa sensación... pero mucho mas fuerte...onegai... haz que se vaya...-Naruto se reclinó en la arena, abriendo ligeramente las piernas, lamiendo sus labios seductoramente

La sangre emano de nuevo por la nariz del ojiverde... ¿era un pervertido? Que importaba en esos momentos!

-Gaara... Gaara...-el pelirrojo escuchaba enfebrecido su nombre en la voz seductora del rubio ¿cómo podía sonar alguien como Naruto tan provocador?

El Kazekage beso con pasión los labios de su persona especial, acariciando las torneadas piernas.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, había observado como su pareja tenia especial fijación por sus piernas

-Naruto...-Gaara gimió ante el delicioso contacto de la rodilla del rubio contra su entrepierna, estimulándolo para que lo poseyera

(cambio de escena)

-ahhhh... ahhh...-Naruto gemía complacido, observando los primeros rayos del sol despuntar en el horizonte

-eso fue hermoso Naruto-Gaara beso la nuca morena, acariciando el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja

-...-Naruto abrió grande sus ojos, sonrojándose un poco-neh Gaara...-el ojiazul bajo su mirada al suelo, apareciendo dos pequeñas llamitas amenazantes en sus ojos-te aprovechaste de nuevo! Ecchi!

-no te oí quejarte-contraataco Gaara con una sonrisa, viendo divertido como se formaban dos pequeños mofletes en las mejillas del rubio.

-tramposo!-las orejitas y colita del Uzumaki se erizaron-sabes que no puedo quejarme... –Naruto se sonrojo-es algo biológico... y placentero...

-Naruto...-Gaara levanto su rostro, mirándolo seriamente-aun y si esto es solo por tu celo... yo estaría dispuesto a hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer-el pelirrojo lo dijo con toda la intención de sonar romántico (esto claro no era su fuerte)

-O.O... eres un pervertido Gaara ¬¬-con el cejo fruncido el moreno recogió sus ropas, dirigiéndose hacia las puertas de Suna

(cambio de escena)

-están viendo lo mismo que yo?-una señora señalaba disimuladamente al Kazekage y al ninja de Konoha, que entraban por las puertas de la ciudad, con las ropas desacomodadas

-Naruto...

-iré a comer un poco de ramen-Naruto le sonrió al pelirrojo, no pensaba estar de mala leche con su pareja

-te acompañare

El moreno asintió feliz, le gustaba pasar momentos simples, atesoraba los pequeños detalles... y eso lo sabia muy bien el ojiverde

Continuara...

Neh! Gomen pero no puedo dejar a esta pareja en paz XD, es tan linda... espero que les guste y dejen reviews! que el mi finc de SasuNaru no agrado como yo esperaba.. un saludo especial a Fati-chan por su amable review (si, también me encanta el SasuNaru... pero amo el GaaraNaru XD), ¡hasta la próxima! .


	2. Parte II

Parte II

(cambio de escena)

-Ohaio!-Naruto quito la imperceptible sabana del modesto puesto de ramen

-Naruto-sama! A penas estoy cocinando la sopa... si puede esperarme un momento...-la voz de la mujer sonaba amable - saluda a Naruto-sama hime!

La pequeña apareció sonriendo, acompañada de unas graciosas trenzas que colgaban a los lados de su rostro

-Naruto-sensei! Ya domino los shurikens... y gracias a tus consejos también puedo hacer una buena replica!

La chica concentro su chakra, formando una doble de si misma, tenia pequeñas fallas, pero era buena a pesar de todo

-bien hecho hime-chan!-le alabo Naruto, sonriendo a la niña

-y que es lo que prefieres...-la mujer volteo hacia el rubio, paralizándose ante la persona que lo acompañaba- Kazekage-sama! Gomen nasai! No me había dado cuenta que usted estaba aquí... disculpe mi torpeza

-nahhhhh no te preocupes!-Naruto hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- Gaara será todo menos un ogro... bueno...-Naruto se agarro su barbilla-es cierto que trato muy mal a Sasuke-baka y a Hiro-chan.. y que también hecho por la ventana a sus subordinados...-el rubio miro al ojiverde-neh Gaara.. si eres un ogro

Madre e hija observaron con rostro desencajado el monologo del rubio ¡habia insultado gravemente a Kazekage-sama!

Un pequeño tordo voló por encima de ellos, su graznido sonaba a algo como "baka, baka" (kyaaaa! Me fascina este pajarito en la serie... es tan oportuno XD)

(cambio de escena)

- Gaara! Esto no es divertido!-un pequeño grupo de curiosos se formo alrededor de la cabeza de Naruto, que se encontraba enterrado en la tierra mientras el pelirrojo comía tranquilamente su ramen-tengo hambreeeeeee!

El ojiverde miro de reojo a su pareja... tenia un pequeño hilo de baba cayendo por su labio, viendo con anhelo su plato de comida

-neh Gaara ¬¬... por tu culpa gaste mucha energía...-los ojos del rubio amenazaban con cerrarse-tengo hambre...

Valorando que ya habia sido demasiado castigo, Gaara saco el cuerpo de la arena, dejando a su novio frente al mostrador

-ramennnnnnn!-como si se tratara de un aspiradora, Naruto comenzó a comer rápidamente, dejando un sin fin de platos vacíos

-que hace comiendo en un lugar como este Kazekage?-un hombre obeso y con sonrisa hipócrita se acerco al ojiverde, señalando una choza lujosa a comparación de las demás- mi restaurante tiene lugares individuales y no una sucia barra-Naruto dejo de comer -mi comida es selecta... aquí puede pescar alguna enfermedad...-el cacique se acerco, susurrando conspirador- esta mujer que le da de comer es la esposa de un traidor de Suna...

-neh hime-chan!-Naruto levanto su tazón-sírveme otro platillo!-la niña sirvió con rapidez el pedido, al notar como su madre se encontraba estática... la pequeña la miraba confundida

-he estado en muchos países nee-chan!-el rubio sonreía hacia la mujer que mantenía la vista baja-jamás habia probado platillos tan deliciosos como los suyos...¡_perdone Ichikaru, fue una mentira piadosa_!

El gigantesco empresario miro con repulsión al ojiazul, chasqueando la lengua

-es de esperarse de alguien como usted... que no esta acostumbrado a la buena vida-

La arena comenzaba a remolinarse a los pies de Gaara, sin ser notado por los demás

-comprendo que quiera llevar a su... _compañía_...- incluso Naruto pudo entender el tono malintencionado del hombre, levantándose insultado

-kami! Que rayos sucede!-el dueño del restaurante comenzó a ser tragado por la tierra, observando la cara furiosa del pálido pelirrojo

-como te atreviste a insultar a mi pareja?-un ohhhhhhh de sorpresa se escucho, se habían corrido rumores, pero esto era la confirmación de lo que los aldeanos sospechaban

-no pasa nada Gaara...-Naruto tomo el hombro del Kazekage, apaciguando la mirada furiosa de este

PUM!

El restaurante habia quedado derribado por un pequeño terremoto

-MI NEGOCIO! Esta destruido!

-agradece que no son tus huesos-espeto fríamente el ojiverde, logrando intimidar hasta el limite al otro-fuera de mi vista

-mami... porque ese hombre se fue corriendo tan chistoso?-la menuda aprendiz de ninja rió inocentemente- ¿cómo pueden ser pareja Naruto-sensei y Kazekage-sama? Acaso uno de ellos en realidad es niña?

La mujer se sonrojo ante la indiscreta pregunta, callando a su hija

-neh hime-chan! Lo que nadie sabe es que vive una parte femenina en Gaara-chan!-Naruto comenzó a reír de su propio chiste-ey!no! esto no es justo... T.T

El rubio se encontraba de nueva cuenta enterrado en la tierra, con solo la cabeza fuera de esta

(cambio de escena)

-has escuchado? En serio van a pelear? Es una pelea de enamorados?- las calles de Suna estaban repletas de curiosos, que observaban el caminar tranquilo del Kazekage y el emocionado del rubio

-neh Gaara... porque tanto alboroto si solo vamos a entrenar?

-es raro que pelee contra alguien... solo tú estas a mi nivel por estos alrededores

-ya veo... neh! Hace mucho que no entreno... ¡ya comenzaba a perder figura!

(cambio de escena)

-rasengan!-Naruto comenzó a correr hacia Gaara, con un rasengan en cada mano

-sabakuno... yume...(sueño del desierto)-una cortina de arena salió al encuentro de Naruto, impidiendo que pudiera ver a su oponente

-esto cada vez se pone mas interesante!-con un sencillo jutsu de visibilidad el ojiazul encontró a su objetivo... se lanzo contra él... y lo golpeo...

Gaara salió impactado hacia atrás, ante la cara consternada de los presentes

-vieron? Eres chico pudo alcanzar al Kazekage! Es el legendario Uzumaki!

Pese a los comentarios, Naruto tenia la vista baja, con los puños apretados

El impacto de arena le dio de lleno, lanzándolo por los aires

-Naruto!-Gaara caminó hacia él, con semblante preocupado

-no me toques!-Naruto aparto el brazo de su pareja, corriendo en dirección contraria, hiendo hacia la ciudad

-Uzumaki esta siendo un mal perdedor...-cuchicheo una mujer es voz alta, siendo callada por una mirada de Temari

-otötö baka... lo has ofendido como no tienes una idea...-la rubia se mordió el labio, analizando la situación

(cambio de escena)

-Gaara! Temeee! Ò.Ó, como pudiste tratarme de esa manera?-Naruto golpeaba una y otra vez las rocas cercanas a la aldea, ante la cara asombrada y asustada de los jounnins, que advertían los grandes bloques de piedra volar por los aires-piensas que soy tan débil? Ja! Uzumaki Naruto merece mas reconocimiento...-el rubio detuvo de repente los golpes, apoyando su frente en la caliente roca, mirando el suelo deprimido-piensas... que necesito tanta consideración?

(cambio de escena)

-no quiero hablar Temari-el Kazekage tomo asiento tranquilamente, intentando deducir el motivo de la visita de su hermana

-pero lo necesitas-la atractiva mujer golpeo el escritorio, enfrentándose a su hermano

-que pasa contigo?-Gaara levanto una ceja-nunca te habías comportado de esta manera...

-ese chico hizo cosas que pensaba imposibles-

-si... pudo controlar al legendario Kyuubi, acabo con varios miembros de Akatsuki y recientemente al sannin Orochimaru...

-no me refiero a eso!-la rubia rodeo la gigantesca mesa, hincándose hacia su hermano-te hizo sonreír...-los ojos castaños se suavizaron al observar el semblante confundido de su hermano-logro que rieras... ¡por primera vez te veo relajado!... te veo humano...

-a que viene todo esto Temari?-el pelirrojo desvió su mirada

-en que eres un baka e insultaste grandemente a Uzumaki

-que yo lo insulte?-el ojiverde entrecerró los ojos- que querías que hiciera? Que usara todo mi nivel de pelea? Estamos hablando de mi...!

-de un guerrero-corto fríamente la chica -un ninja que se ha entrenado toda su vida para ser cada vez mas fuerte..entiendo tu sobreprotección demo...-Temari cerro los ojos-Uzumaki ha de sentirse humillado en estos momentos, ¿cómo te sentirías en su lugar?

-irritado... molesto...-Gaara agrandó sus ojos-traicionado... y subestimado...

-ves? A eso me refiero, he escuchado que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad rompiendo rocas gritando cosas sin sentido...-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa, la descripción de su informante coincidía a la perfección con el carácter del rubio

-gracias Temari-el ojiverde le dirigió una sonrisa a la rubia, ocasionando que la chica lo mirada asombrada

-ese mocoso hace milagros.

(cambio de escena)

-pero nooooooooo a la hora de joder no tienes reparo en darme con todo verdad? –Naruto maldecía una y otra vez al Kazekage, dirigiendo su frustración a las indefensas piedras XD

-O.O, Uzumaki y Kazekage-sama solo tienen sexo salvaje... que envidia... U.U-los jounnin tenían nubes de depresión alrededor de sus cabezas, sin proponérselo (ya saben, los ninjas que hacen guardia y no se pueden mover de su sitio) habían escuchado todo los gritos y protestas del ojiazul, enterándose de datos que no hubieran querido saber (eso me paso una vez en el metro, me senté al lado de una parejita de chicos, ejemp.. el sueño de toda fan yaoi XD, y estaban hablando de cómo lo harían ese día... errr pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia, así que no hagan caso a esta interrupción )

-Naruto...-los guardias se escondieron al vislumbrar la llegada del Kage, observando todo con mirada curiosa (yo diría que chismosa ¬¬)

-Gaara, estoy ocupado-el moreno le dio la espalda, concentrándose en romper las rocas, su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente

-vas a lastimarte si sigues forzando tu cuerpo de esa manera...-el pelirrojo vislumbro los nudillos sangrantes, acercándose preocupado

-y eso a ti que te importa!-Naruto le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento-pensé que me considerabas tu igual! ¿por qué me subestimaste de esa manera?

-aún estas débil...-Gaara lo miraba calmado, pero penetrantemente

-¿crees que te hubiera propuesto entrenar aún herido?-el rubio respiro hondo, sonriendo algo tímido- eso es algo que hubiera hecho neh?

-Naruto... la verdad es que te subestime... no en tu poder... pero cuando te vi en mis brazos... a punto de morir..-Gaara apretó los puños-me hice la promesa de que nadie te volvería a lastimar...

-Gaara...-

-creo... que quería pensar... que aun estas débil... que necesitas de mi protección...no estoy acostumbrado a esto-añadió el ojiverde, refiriéndose a expresar sus sentimientos.

-nadie puede matarme Gaara demo... moriría si no estoy a tu lado...-la sonrisa sincera y pura del ojiazul estimularon al pelirrojo a acercar sus pálidos labios tiernamente a los rojizos y dulces del moreno, abrazándolo protectoramente

- Snif... snif...eso fue hermoso!...

Los dos portadores se separaron, al escuchar voces cercanas

Una fila de jounnis se encontraba sollozando en los puestos de vigilia.

-este es el otro lado del Kazekage...-una kounichi miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos al ojiazul-ese rubio es tan especial para él...

Naruto tenia muchas gotitas a su alrededor, intentando analizar el rostro neutro y sin emociones de su pareja

-_esta furioso_...-el revoltoso chico trago saliva

-los matare a todos ustedes...

-O.O-mirada sorprendida de los vigías

-pero no hay que llegar a esos extremos Gaara! u!-con su brazo, cogió los hombros del pelirrojo, dándole la vuelta hacia el inmenso desierto-mira que bonito lugar!-con su mano libre, hizo señas a los espías para que se escabulleran, siendo obedecido de inmediato

-no tenias porque hacer eso... no los iba a matar...

-pero les ibas a dar una paliza...

-tienen que escarmentar...-contradijo seriamente, estremeciendo al rubio

-eres malo Gaara-chan...

(cambio de escena)

-¿dónde estabas Naru-chan! Ya te habías olvidado de mi?-Hiroshi se acerco melosamente al rubio, abrazándolo seductoramente del cuello, sonriendo malicioso hacia el pelirrojo

-como piensas que pude olvidarme de ti Hiro-chan?-Naruto le revolvió el cabello un tanto culpable, si lo había olvidado después de todo

-no hemos entrenado durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí! Eres un mentiroso!- el niño mangosta hizo un mohín de disgusto, sabía que era sucio, pero era el único método que dejaba al rubio a su merced

-esta bien, esta bien...te enseñaré algunas técnicas

-si!

(cambio de escena)

-en serio Gaara... no era necesario que vinieras-Naruto sudo una gotita ante los rayos de odio y desconfianza que se echaban su pareja y aprendiz

-tengo que vigilar a este mocoso... hace cosas raras-Gaara prefirió callar, recordando un suceso que le daba mal sabor de boca

Flash Back

-ahhhhhh... Naruto-sama!...

Gaara paró ante el gemido, no era por el hecho de que proviniera de su habitación, ni siquiera le molestaba que fuera un hombre... lo que le alerto fue el nombre pronunciado, ¡nadie tenia derecho a fantasear de forma tan indecente con su pareja!

Asomándose con cuidado, vislumbro una pequeña cola y orejas marrones, que se erizaban o se movían según el estado de su dueño.

-Naruto-sama... onegai... sea mío y yo seré suyo...

El pelirrojo sintió una vena peculiar salir cerca de su símbolo de amor, al reconocer la voz del intruso

-_uyyyyyyyyyyyy! Y mira con que se esta divirtiendo el chico-mangosta_-añadió Susaku, encantado de poder picar a su portador

El adolescente frotaba contra si una prenda interior del rubio, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran la prueba de que estaba a punto de terminar

-ahhhhh! Naruto-sama!

-que haces en mi habitación?-el grito de pasión fue interrumpido de manera abrupta

-pues jodiendo con la ropa de tu novio ¿no ves?-una sonrisa descarada salió de los labios del adolescente

-no se porque Naruto te aprecia... pero recuerda esto, estas en mi país y en el desierto, son mis dominios... camina con cuidado...

Fin de Flash Back

-empecemos...-Naruto tiro al suelo su mochila, sacando unos pequeños globos de agua-este fue el primer entrenamiento que realice... un humano tardaría cuatro años en completarlo

-que? O.O-Hiroshi no entendía como esas pequeñas y frágiles pelotitas de agua podrían darle un entrenamiento decente

-pero un demonio...mmm... te doy dos meses-propuso el rubio, sonriéndole comprensivo-no pasa nada si no lo logras... se trata de practica solamente

Gaara observo como Naruto levantaba uno de los globos frente a sus ojos, las iris azules eran serias, el papel de maestro se lo tomaba muy a pecho

-que es lo que ves Hiroshi?-el moreno señalo su mano

-err... estas sosteniendo un globo con agua?-el demonio no entendía a donde quería llegar

-a simple vista podría parecerlo, pero en realidad estoy moviendo el agua con mi chakra a mas de 100 km por hora

-eso no es posible! El globo es demasiado delgado y se hubiera reventado...

-bien, cuando aprendí la técnica solo movía el chakra a 15 km, ahora... lo que tienes que hacer... materializar tu energía de manera física, formar un pequeño remolino y tratar de contenerlo en un área menor a la palma de tu mano... sin que el globo se rompa

-eso... es demasiado...-el adolescente miraba boquiabierto a su sensei

-tan rápido te rindes mocoso?-se burlo el Kazekage

-por supuesto que no! Siempre gano los retos que me propongo!

-bien dicho Hiro-chan!-felicito el rubio, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-ese es el primer paso de un total de tres... nos vemos en la cena

-a que te refieres Naru-chan? T.T

-esta técnica debe practicarse en solitario porque requiere de mucha concentración... te deje toda una bolsa para que practiques!-añadió ya a lo lejos el portador del Kyuubi, caminando a la par del kazekage

-le demostrare a Naruto-sama que soy mucho mejor que ese amargado pelirrojo...-los ojos del demonio brillaron con determinación-Naru-chan será mío!

(cambio de escena)

-demo... Gaara... cerraste bien la puerta?

-soy el Kazekage Naruto, nadie entraría a mi habitación sin pedir permiso antes-murmuro extasiado el pelirrojo, lamiendo los rozados pezones de su novio

-demo... no se Gaara... aun es algo temprano para esto...

-después de todo lo que paso el día de hoy... quiero tener un agradable momento contigo...

-Gaara-chan...-murmuro infantilmente el rubio, besándole tierna y cálidamente la mejilla izquierda, acariciando con las llemas de sus dedos las hebras rojizas, tocando disimuladamente el símbolo de amor del Kazekage

Gaara cerró los ojos, Naruto siempre lo encendía con esas dulces caricias, no había nada mas estimulante a su punto de vista que los leves y tiernos toques de su pareja, que él correspondía con pasión y lujuria, una combinación contradictoria, pero enormemente placentera para ambos.

Por la posición en la que se encontraban, el ojiverde recostó a su novio en la cama de manera inversa, donde estaban las almohadas quedaron los pies, permitiendo que la morena cabeza quedara inclinada en el borde

-Gaara... siento como si ya fuera a ser nuevamente luna llena...-suspiro excitado Naruto, moviendo sus caderas de manera provocativa

-aun falta una semana, te sientes mal?-Gaara paró la exploración -nunca te había pasado algo así... no será solo deseo?-murmuro Gaara, provocando un extremo sonrojo en la tez morena del rubio

-yo...bueno... se diferenciar el deseo y el instinto que despierta la luna llena... y esto es instinto Gaara...-Naruto oculto su rostro en el hombro del serio chico, debido a la vergüenza

-tienes una idea... a que se deba?-prosiguió Gaara aun mas preocupado ¿podría significar que el Kyuubi estaba fuera de control?

Naruto asintió, poniéndose mas rojo si era posible

-es algo malo?-el Kazekage apreció como el rubio lo abrazaba fuertemente -porque no me habías dicho nada? Yo...

-creo que se debe...-Naruto sintió la sangre acumulada por toda la cara, hablando nerviosamente-a que te amo más...

El pelirrojo se quedo estático y sin expresión alguna adornando su rostro, mas por dentro su corazón latía furiosamente, esas palabras lo habían llenado de una calidez y tranquilidad indescriptible, llevándolo en pocos segundos a un deseo irrefrenable

-hazme tuyo Naruto-

-nani? O.o?-el ojiazul tenia una cómica mueca de sorpresa

-yo te he hecho mío muchas veces... quiero que tú lo hagas ahora...

-demo Gaara...-Naruto entro en un estado de demasiado nerviosismo ¡jamás había hecho algo así! (siii! Tiene muy bien asimilado el papel de uke XD)

-acaso... no quieres?-Gaara intento no sonar decepcionado, pero el pensamiento de pertenecerse mutuamente le hacia mucha ilusión (mi Gaara-chan tiene su lado tierno y cursi!... maldición.. eso no me alegra ¬¬, Shukakuuu! Ahora entiendo tu dilema T.T)

-no es eso!-aseguro con un grito el moreno-lo que sucede...-Naruto junto sus deditos sonrojado-soy algo torpe... verás...

Flash Back

-no es justo Sasuke! tu siempre quieres violarme y nunca me dejas!-Naruto volteo su rostro indignado, después de haber accedido a tener relaciones, el Uchiha parecía perro en celo

-violarte? Cuando te he violado?-Sasuke tampoco iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ambos eran cabezotas... ¡y el no tenia la culpa de que su novio tuviera el culito mas sexy del mundo!

-cuando dices que vas a besarme y en realidad me avientas contra la cama!-exclamó Naruto molesto, cruzándose de brazos

-ahh... esas veces...-el ojinegro sudo una gotita ¡eso tampoco era su culpa! Era sincero cuando le decía que solo lo acariciaría... ¡pero Naruto se sonrojaba y gemía tan inocentemente!... era algo que ningún seme podía soportar- bien me siento arrepentido

Naruto sudo una gotita de sudor frío ¿arrepentido? ¿Sasuke arrepentido? ¿el baka de Sasuke arrepentido? ¿el abusador de kitsunes baka de Sasuke arrepentido?

-por eso... dejare que hoy seas el seme-propuso el dueño del sharingan, con una pequeña gotita de sangre en la nariz

-ecchi Sasuke!

(cambio de escena)

-sabes como hacerlo?-Sasuke estaba sonriendo, divertido de lo lindo, observando la cara dudosa de su pareja

-claro que si! no soy baka!-Naruto estaba desnudo al igual que el pelinegro, notando las piernas entreabiertas del Uchiha, totalmente ofrecido

-y que esperas entonces?-la voz del ojinegro era burlesca

El rubio observo sus dedos, siempre que lo hacían, Sasuke procuraba dilatarlo... y le pedía que le lamiera los dedos... ¡no pensaba pedirle eso a Sasuke!

El Uchiha agrando los ojos cuando advirtió como Naruto lamía sus dedos con frenesí, en un acto totalmente erótico

-_por kami... este día soy uke... este día soy uke...-_repetía su mantra mentalmente, excitado por la visión-baka!-grito al sentir un dedo húmedo entrar con fuerza y sin cuidado en su entrada

-gomen Sasuke! no fue mi intención...-Naruto tenia gotitas de nerviosismo por toda su nuca

-no pasa nada... pero ten mas cuidado

-hai!

Prestado toda su concentración, logro dilatar con éxito a su pareja, preparándose para el golpe final (o estocada final como prefieran XD, ahhhh estoy enferma U.U)

-AHHHHHH! NARUTO! HIJO DE TU #&"$&/#$!

-Sasuke! T.T ¿estas bien?

-con menos fuerza uzurantokachi!-el pecho blanquecino se movía rápidamente, presa del dolor

-esta bien...-Naruto dio un golpecito muy leve con sus caderas, provocando un sonido de placer

-ahora mas fuerte...-murmuro excitado el pelinegro, enredando sus piernas en la estrecha cintura morena

-hai!

Pero como Naruto era un inexperto.. (dígase baka en las cuestiones semescas XD) su miembro lo apunto en mala dirección, ocasionando un grito desgarrador en el Uchiha

-esto es el colmo Naruto!-Sasuke se sentó, observando los pequeños hilillos de sangre resbalar por sus muslos-voy a darme una ducha-se paro con dificultad pero sin mostrar dolor alguno (nehhh nuestro Sasuke es macho y se aguanta XD, gomen! Ya no digo comentarios -.-)

Media hora después...

-uzurantokachi...-Sasuke vislumbro la mirada triste de su koi

-gomen Sasuke...-los ojitos azules miraban angustiados las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas-no quise decepcionarte

-baka... no digas eso-Sasuke se recostó a su derecha, cerrando los ojos-pero es evidente que no sabes hacer buen sexo

-Sasuke! como me dices eso? Insensible! T.T

-pero si es la verdad ¬¬

-demo... deberías de decir algo como "lo disfrute de todas formas Naruto" o... "no importa como sea, siempre que sea contigo"

-no pienso decir esas chorradas ¬¬ ¿qué piensas que soy? Además... no me gusto ¿quieres que mienta?

-Sasuke temeeeeeee!

End Flash Back

-no me importa-respondió Gaara seria y fríamente, estaba decidido a ser tomado por Naruto…. Peor aún, ahora se encontraba cabreado por la historia tan "llena de detalles" de su amante

-_ah no mocoso! No pienso estar en un contenedor uke! Eso daría mucho que hablar de mi reputación, una cosa es coger con el contenedor del Kyuubi y otra muy diferente es ser cogidos por el contenedor del Kyuubi_-grito y pataleo Shukaku

-_cállate Shukaku, es mi cuerpo y hago lo que quiera con él_-murmuro amenazador Gaara, intentando bloquear a su demonio-_te doy una hora de libertad_-acabo por ceder el ojiverde, recibiendo un silencio completo en su mente-_es como dijo Naruto...ahora que he hablado mas con mi demonio... me doy cuenta de que solo es un niño malcriado_... solo hazlo Naruto.

-demo...-Naruto cambio las posiciones, quedando él encima del pelirrojo

El ojiazul observo los ojos brillantes y determinantes del Kazekage, el rostro sin expresión...

-cierra los ojos Gaara

-nande?

-lo que pasa... bueno! No puedo hacerlo contigo observándome!-replico el rubio, sonrojado

-esta bien-el pelirrojo cerro los ojos

-me prometes no espiar?-Naruto lo miraba desconfiado, Gaara no era alguien que diera su brazo a torcer fácilmente

-...-

-esta bien... allá voy...-

Gaara sonrió un poco, sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, utilizó la técnica del tercer ojo de arena, pudiendo apreciar con claridad lo que hacia su amante.

-ñam... y como rayos se quita esto?-

El ojiverde pensó que su moreno se veía adorable, peleándose contra los nudos de la ropa de manera nerviosa, observándolo constantemente para verificar que no lo estuviera espiando

-ahhhhhh!-Gaara abrió sorprendido los ojos ante el insólito placer

-no abras los ojos Gaara!-exclamo avergonzado el rubio, mirándolo desde entre sus piernas

-...-el pálido ninja volvió a cerrarlos, la sensación de la lengua de Naruto en su entrada fue incitante y placentera, jamás había sentido algo así

-Gaara... aún estoy algo inseguro...-Naruto se posesiono entra las piernas blanquecinas, quedando a la altura del pelirrojo

Con delicadeza, fue introduciendo su miembro, asustándose ante un pequeño quejido de dolor

-gomen! Yo...-Naruto hizo el intento de retirarse, siendo detenido por Gaara, que lo apresaba con sus talones

-no soy de cristal Naruto, el dolor es inevitable-expreso serio, mirándolo con deseo-esto se siente bien... aunque algo incomodo

Con mas confianza, el moreno comenzó a embestir rápidamente, recibiendo roncos y varoniles suspiros del mayor

Gaara abrió los ojos, percibiendo las iris azules nubladas por el placer

-Naruto...-pequeñas perlillas de sudor rodaban por la piel del Kazekage, al tiempo que sus cabellos se movían al ritmo de las embestidas

-ahhhhhhhh! Gaara!-Naruto termino, cayendo rendido sobre su amante

-eso fue hermoso Naruto-Gaara volvió a posicionarse sobre el rubio, mirándolo con ojos brillantes- ahora es mi turno

Con facilidad, coloco las piernas del moreno sobre sus hombros, observando el intenso color rojizo en las mejillas de su novio

-ahhhhh!-Naruto grito repentinamente, al sentir a su koi entrar con una sola embestida, tocando su punto de placer, mas sin embargo, no hubo otro movimiento-Gaara-chan?... ahhhh!-otro fuerte empuje, con el mismo resultado que el primero-kami... no hagas eso...-la erección del rubio estaba en su máximo esplendor, ante los fuertes choques

Le siguieron cuatro golpes mas, Naruto pensaba que moriría de placer

-Gaara! hazlo rápido! Así no puedo terminar-otro nuevo golpe-Gaara!-otro golpe-ah! Ah!

(cambio de escena)

-estoy agotado... odio esas malditas pelotas T.T-Hiroshi se dirigía hacia su habitación, agotado del entrenamiento, sin embargo, al pasar por la habitación de su "futura pareja" y el "baka mapache", escucho algunos gritos que no le gustaron nada

-neh... si no puedo hacer que Naruto me quiera, por lo menor le haré la vida imposible a ese amargado MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(cambio de escena)

-así Gaara!... siento que pronto voy a llegar-la cabeza de cabellos rubios colgaba por un extremo de la cama, a la par de que era embestido salvajemente

-que estas haciendo Naruto-sensei?-una vocecita inocente y confundida apareció de la nada, ocasionando un gruñido del ojiverde y un gemido de sorpresa del portador del Kyuubi

-Hi...Hiro-chan?-Naruto empujo a su pareja, tapándose rápidamente con las sabanas-que... que haces aquí?

-lo que pasa es que... quería pedirte algunos consejos para mejorar mi técnica, así que me dirigí hacia tu habitación demo... escuche gritos y me preocupe... pensé que te estaban lastimando-Hiro saco unas pequeñas orejitas, agachándolas como si fuera a ser regañado

-no fue tu culpa Hiro-chan-respondió dulcemente el rubio-es que... Gaara y yo estábamos jugando-Naruto sudo una gotita, no sabiendo que responder

-demo... si es un juego.. porque gritabas de esa manera? Yo también puedo jugar? _MUHAHAHA mi plan esta dando resultado_

-no-respondió con rabia Gaara, entendiendo lo que intentaba hacer

-Naruto-sensei... estoy confundido...

-que no te engañe-Gaara entrecerró los ojos-recuerda todo lo que ha hecho ese demonio, no es u niño inocente Naruto

-exageras Gaara, solo es Hiro-chan-con calma, cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana, saliendo hacia el baño-vuelvo en un instante

Hiroshi observo cada detalle de Naruto, desde como sus torneadas piernas daban cada paso con una armonía perfecta hasta el movimiento que hacia su mano al jalar delicadamente la cerradura de la puerta

-tu novio tiene un buen trasero... da ganas de morderlo... ah!-el adolescente quedo apresado contra la pared, mirando atemorizado las iris verdes del Kazekage

-estas en terreno peligroso mocoso... puedo hacer parecer un accidente tu muerte, en mi estatus actual ni siquiera tendría que mancharme las manos... no busques la cola del dragón...

-que sucede aquí?

Ambos rivales se separaron con rapidez

-Gaara-kun me daba algunos consejos...-Hiroshi sonrió de oreja a oreja-nos vemos luego!

Naruto dirigió una mirada interrogante a su pareja

-solo le advertía los peligros que puede sufrir ante lo que se propone

-es verdad... su chakra puede recibir un fuerte impacto-caviló Naruto, ignorante de lo que realmente sucedía-a propósito Gaara... tengo que regresar a Konoha

-regresar?-

-hai! Mientras estaba en el baño... se me ocurrió una gran idea

-que clase de idea?

-es un SE-CRE-TO

(cambio de escena)

-Naruto... aun no entiendo porque tienes que irte tan pronto- Gaara frunció el ceño-y porque ese demonio tiene que ir contigo?

-porque Naruto es mi sensei, y sensei y discípulo no deben estar separados-respondió el adolescente, sacándole la lengua

-tengo algo en mente... pero necesito tiempo en organizarlo, tienes que venir a mi nombramiento como Hokage!-amenazo Naruto con una sonrisa

Gaara asintió

-nos vemos hasta entonces!

Continuara...

Si lo se! Tal vez fue un final un tanto... raro... pero en el próximo one-shot (Ejemp... este honesto se divide en tres partes -.-) habra combates entre los mas poderosos ninjas, claro esta, con escenas cómicas... ¡y un lemon por supuesto! XD, espero que me envíen reviews y me digan que les pareció ¡hasta la próxima! .

Adieu...

P.D. gomen por las faltas de ortografía -.-


	3. Parte III

Parte III 

**Hay que quitar años de stress dattebayo!** XD

Naruto corría detrás de Iruka, presa del pánico

-pero Iruka-sensei.. y si resbalo en mi nombramiento? Seré conocido como el Hokage mas torpe de la aldea... me duele el estomago...

-tranquilo Naruto-Iruka lo miraba comprensivo-y respecto a lo que me contaste...

-ussssssshhhhhhh!-el rubio tapo su boca, mirando hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de algún posible espía-recuerda que tú eres el único además de la Hokage que sabe esto... –el chico hizo una pequeña pausa-Iruka-sensei...

-dime-el moreno sonreía de forma paternalista sin poder evitarlo, el que consideraba como a un hijo cumpliría el día de mañana su mas anhelado sueño

-quiero que participes-la voz del ojiazul era seria y firme

-demo Naruto... tu sabes que no me gustan esas cosas-contradijo su sensei

-ya lo sé, pero me molesta que te subestimen en todo, incluso Kakashi...

-todos piensan lo que yo he querido que piensen-murmuro pensativo el atractivo adulto-esta bien, una nueva imagen no me vendrá mal... a ver si así los chicos de la academia me respetan un poco mas

-bien dicho Iruka-sensei!

(cambio de escena)

-buenas tardes, se encuentra Moegi?-Konohamaru entraba a la casa de su mejor amiga y novia, esperando eludir a sus queridos cuñados

-en un momento bajo konohamaru-chan!

El nieto del tercero se sentó lentamente en la pequeña salita, observando su alrededor con escrutinio

-_kami... uno en el techo, dos en el jardín y... ¿uno con kenge de gato!-_el castaño no podía creer que su cuñado se rebajara a disfrazarse como la mascota de la familia

-ya estoy lista Kono-chan!-la kounichi bajo de dos en dos las escaleras, vistiendo un lindo conjunto rosa, en esa ocasión llevaba el cabello suelto

-Moegi...-Konohamaru trago saliva, a sus ojos la chica parecía una diosa... pero era bien sabido que viejas costumbres nunca mueren...-la magia que hace la ropa y el maquillaje hoy en día neh? Era broma! Auxilioooo!

Una enorme pantera color azulada lo perseguía por todo el living, intentando morder su retaguardia

(cambio de escena)

-K-sannnnnnnnnn!

-Duna! Hace mucho que no venias a saludarme...-una llamativa mujer con lentes hizo un gesto dramático-acaso mi hijo acapara toda tu atención? Que ni siquiera puedes darte una vuelta para ver a esta anciana?

Duna rió ante las ocurrencias de su suegra, decidiendo seguirle el juego, se podría decir que había sido adoptado al comprometerse con Udon

-es que Udon-chan es tan sexy... con esa carita seria... siempre diciéndome "es mejor no pasar de este limite" "lo siento, pero creo que vamos demasiado rápido.."

-me estas diciendo que mi hijo todavía es virgen! O.O-la cabecilla del clan exclamo alarmada-creo que tienes que poner cartas en el asunto hijo... realmente...

-demo... no quiero espantarlo, mire que lo he hecho huir un par de veces-Duna rasco su cabeza con una sonrisa un poco fingida, Udon lo volvía cada día un poco mas loco, él solo quería probar ese divino cuerpo... ¿qué tenia eso de malo?

-neh Duna... no se te vaya a escapar de las manos...-la mirada de la mujer cambio -... sé que tu lo amas... así que por favor... no le vayas a hacer daño...

-K-san-Duna le sujeto el rostro, mirándola penetrantemente- antes de lastimarlo preferiría cortarme las manos

-nehhhh me estas siendo infiel?-Udon sonrió un poco, Duna había ayudado a que saliera un poco de su antiguo yo

-como crees! Tu eres el único a mis ojos!-Duna lo abrazo meloso

-quita! Kami! No seas plasta

La mujer sonrió un poco, agradecía que alguien tan bueno como Duna se hubiera fijado en su hijo

(cambio de escena)

-pareciera que el tiempo no pasa por esta aldea...-Aoshi miraba tranquilamente las flores de un escaparate, secándose el sudor de la frente-hice una promesa que no puedo romper.. y aquí me tienes...

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que es lo que ven mis jóvenes ojos?

El demonio quedo petrificado... esa voz... la conocía demasiado bien como para poder olvidarla

Flash Back (pesadilla)

_-Aoshi-chan… siempre has sido el hombre ideal para mi…_

_-lo se Gai-sensei... yo siento lo mismo por usted..._

_Ambos cuerpos se juntaron en un fogoso beso, cayendo en una cama llena de pétalos de rosas cuando..._

_-ahhhhhhhhhh! Que horrible!-el alto moreno se levanto asqueado, sacudiéndose como si tuviera insectos por todo el cuerpo-y que cursiladas eran esas? Gai-sensei? Pétalos de rosas? Necesito un amante con urgencia!_

End Flash Back

-porque no me dijiste que venias a la aldea Aoshi-chan, hubiera preparado una habitación extra para ti...-Gai tomo sonrojado sus mejillas-pero si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación... ¡no creas que quiero apresurar las cosas entre los dos! Bueno... solo si tu quisieras claro..-Gai sonrió en todo su esplendor, dirigiendo su dedo hacia el sol-nuestro amor será eterno! Por eso yo creo que debemos dar un paso adelante en nuestra relación... ¿qué opinas?-el hombre con peinado de hongo rió suavemente-se que eres tímido Aoshi... demo... Aoshi?-de los grandes ojos del ninja comenzaron a salir torrentes de lágrimas-aun no soportas mi extrema belleza Aoshi-chan? T.T

(cambio de escena)

-Temari-sama...-una joven mujer miraba con admiración a la rubia que se encontraba a su derecha-es un gran honor que me hayan incluido en la comitiva para escoltar a Kazekage-sama hasta Konoha...

-mas bien...mm...-Temari se sonrojo-fue un favor..._ja! quien hubiera dicho que mi hermanito sería un mandilón XD_ (ok... para los que no estén familiarizados con esta palabra... un mandilón es un hombre que cumple cada pedido de su pareja)

-un favor? O.O

Flash Back

Gaara entro mosqueado a su oficina, en esos momentos sentía que seria capaz de soltar a Shukaku sin ningún remordimiento ¿por qué? Bueno... había desorden en los comercios por las estupideces de algunos de sus mandatarios, uno de los generadores principales colapso al recibir una fuerte técnica ninja de un idiota en actual paradero desconocido y... ¿a quien engañaba? Llevaba poco mas de dos meses sin ver a Naruto y sentía que se volvería loco!

-Kazekage-sama...

El pelirrojo volteo aturdido, su propia discusión mental había permitido el acercamiento de un adolescente sin siquiera haberlo percibido

-que se te ofrece?

-una carta de Konoha... dice que es urgente... y que espera contestación lo antes posible

El ojiverde camino preocupado hacia su guardia, pensando que haber dejado marchar solo a su rubio había sido mala idea

Con rapidez pero intentando no parecer nervioso, el Kazekage tomo la carta, abriéndola limpiamente

Estimado Kazekaga-sama...

Ja! Que chorradas digo? como has estado Gaara, no sabes aun quien soy? Pues tu sexy, apuesto y nada creído novio XD, Ejemp... bien, como sabrás, casi se cumplen los tres meses de mi nombramiento para Hokage y tienes que venir! Invita a Temari-chan... y si quieres a Kankuro-san...

Pero la verdad es que quiero pedirte un pequeño favor, podrías traer a la hermana de Duna a la villa, creo que aun no esta enterada del compromiso de este con Udon... ¡te lo encargo mucho! Les quiero dar una sorpresa... te extraño... ¡pero ya no te quito mas el tiempo!

Atte. Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konoha

Gaara doble de nuevo el papel, dejándolo entre sus documentos mas importantes y privados

Al voltear, observo la cara llena de temor de su súbdito, extrañándose un poco

-sucede algo?-Gaara levanto elegantemente una inexistente ceja

-na...nada... ¿quiere que lleve su respuesta?

Gaara tomo un poco de tinta, escribiendo una corta contestación

-que llegue lo mas rápido posible, su destino es Naruto Uzumaki

-si señor...-al cerrar la puerta, el joven ninja salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, acción percibida por el portador de Shukaku

-mm...-Gaara tomo de nuevo la carta, tocándola con anhelo- que le habrá pasado?-se pregunto extrañado, pensando en la cara de susto de su sirviente, no es que le importara, pero desde que el pueblo se había enterado de su relación sentimental con el rubio lo miraban con otros ojos

-_quizá sea por esa mueca que tienes en la cara_-argumento su demonio con ironía

Gaara dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, observando el reflejo que había en esta

Una pequeña y sincera sonrisa adornaba su serio rostro

(cambio de escena)

-ya llegue!-Iruka dejo algunas bolsas de compras en la mesa, sonriendo alegremente hacia el peligris-esos niños me traen de cabeza...

-tu eres el de la paciencia eterna Iru-chan-le contesto Kakashi, abrazándole por la espalda-Iru-channnnn necesito atención...

-no puedo ahora Kakashi-contesto distraído el chunnin, sacando las verduras de las bolsas- tengo cosas que hacer mañana y quiero rendir al máximo...

-neh, Naruto será Hokage... comprendo ¡pero solo porque es mi querido alumno!- Kakashi sobo con perversión el trasero de su koi-nunca me canso de hacer esto...

-hentai!

(cambio de escena)

-por eso te digo que te estés quieta... yo haré la comida-cedió resignado Shikamaru, al ver la dificultad de su esposa por levantarse con ese gran bulto en el estomago

-claro que no! Estoy embarazada, no invalida!

-no seas terca Ino...

-ya se lo que sucede-la rubia tomo su pañuelito, mordiéndolo de una esquina mientras una lluvia torrencial caía sobre ella-me consideras gordaaaaaaaa!

-que?-Shikamaru parpadeo confundido-como puedo considerarte gorda si estas embarazada? Eres demasiado problemática...

-no digas mas! Solo estas conmigo por compromiso! De seguro... ¿me has sido infiel?-unas pequeñas llamitas aparecieron en los ojos grisáceos

-neh... dramatizas mujer-el hombre con intelecto superior la había ignorado, prendiendo la estufa con total tranquilidad

-SHIKAMARU! necesito cariño...snif...-la rubia hizo un pucherito, provocando un suspiro de su marido, los cambios de humor eran demasiados problemáticos... XD

(cambio de escena)

-y entonces quiero que los lugares de honor estén debidamente acomodados ¡¿qué te dije sobre combinar el rojo con el blanco, debe haber menos rojo para que resalte mas! ¡el del banquete! ¿acaso no están listas ya las pruebas del menú? ¡¿qué paso con el mensajero de la aldea de la nube!

Sakura gritaba a todo pulmón a los atemorizados ayudantes a su cargo, fue asignada por la Hokage para esa misión de rango A, la cual ella acepto con gusto

-Sa...Sakura-san...-Hinata llamo dulcemente, atrayendo la atención de la pelirosa

-Hinata? Que haces aquí?-la ojiverde la miraba confundida

-mmm... tal vez suene algo atrevido demo... bueno...-Hinata junto sus deditos de forma tímida-confeccione un atuendo moderno de Hokage para Naruto...

-que tu hiciste que? O.o ¡déjame ver! XD

La Haruno observo con ojos maravillados las prendas blancas y rojas, que tenían una forma mas pegada al cuerpo a diferencia del traje tradicional

-esto se vera fantástico en Naruto...-murmuro Sakura con admiración-eres un genio Hinata! ¡muchas gracias!

-es... es lo menos que puedo hacer.. por Naruto-kun...-la paliazul sonrió con dulzura- y saber que lo que lleva puesto el día mas especial de su vida lo hice con mis propias manos...me hace muy feliz...

-demo Hinata... ¿cómo supiste del nombramiento de Naruto? se supone que es un secreto de rango A

-bueno... fui al despacho de la Hokage a preguntar por la misión de Neji y... la Hokage repetía... creo que estaba dormida... emm... que el baka por fin cumpliría su meta...

-y deduciste que el baka es Naruto neh? XD

-no! Yo jamás pensaría eso de Naruto-kun! pero como Hokage-sama siempre... mmm... ahhh...-la Hyuuga agarro sus mejillas, avergonzada

-te entiendo Hina-chan, no te preocupes

-arigatou Sakura-san

(cambio de escena)

-hoy es el gran díaaaa!

Naruto tomo con rapidez el traje que Sakura le había otorgado un día antes

-no puedo creerlo...-el rubio tomo las ropas, deteniendo un poco su euforia-al fin... conseguí lo que quería...-sin contemplaciones, coloco las prendas en su cuerpo, sonrojándose un poco ante la visión

El traje se ceñía provocadoramente a su anatomía, pero sin llegar a ser informal.

Con una sonrisa se coloco el sombrero, viendo hacia el espejo

(cambio de escena)

Corría por los tejados, faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia, sintiéndose un poco culpable, no había visitado a Gaara, y no era porque no quisiera, solo que...no quería estar agotado ese día U/U

(cambio de escena)

-nehhhhhhhhhh! Tsunade oba-channnnnn! Ya suéltame!

-hazlo por favor Naruto! onegai!

-neh oba-chan... eres una pedofila ¬¬

-que tiene de malo? ¡solo hazlo!

-esta bien... U.U-Naruto suspiro derrotado, sacando su colita y orejitas, para gusto de la mujer

-kyaaaa! Ahhh! Te ves tan lindo y tierno de esa manera!-Tsunade abrazo al rubio, casi hundiéndolo en su pecho-se que eres un baka... pero te ves tan kawaii!

-mujer loca! Mas respeto por el que será el próximo Hokage! . 

-que no se te suban los sumos mocoso-hablo con burla la rubia, dejando de lado su actitud anterior-por muy fuerte que seas lo baka no se quita de la noche a la mañana

(cambio de escena)

Gaara observaba los diferentes representantes de las villas vecinas, invitados para el nombramiento del próximo Hokage, se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que un poco menos de la mitad de ellos conocían a su rubio, y para su alivio, todos hablaban muy bien de él

-_mm... recuerdo cuando Naruto-kun salvo a ese pueblo de la ola-murmuro una atractiva mujer, que portaba una vestimenta una tanto calurosa para la ocasión-esta cosa me esta matando..._

_-princesa-hablo su acompañante-porque no mando a un embajador? No lo entiendo la verdad..._

_-Naru-chan salvo a mi país, hubiera sido una grosería... sin él... nuestras tierras aun seguirían bajo el invierno eterno_

_El ninja guardo silencio ante las palabras de su señora_

Y las conversaciones de ese tipo seguían, sin proponérselo, el ojiazul había ayudado a un gran numero de gente

-Queridos invitados, yo, la quinta de Konoha, he decidido ceder mi rango a una persona que ha luchado y arriesgado su vida por esta villa y país, es un honor para mi dar en mano el título de Hokage a Naruto Uzumaki...

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, el discurso de Tsunade había sido corto, pero directo al punto

-como nuevo Hokage de la villa de la hoja...-Naruto sonrió zorrunamente-he decidido que todos estamos muy estresados

Los presentes sudaron una gotita ante lo dicho, no encontrándole ningún sentido

-es por eso... que he organizado un combate entre naciones-los feudales se pusieron tensos, la comparación de habilidades siempre repercutía en la economía de sus países-y es totalmente amistoso, puede participar el que quiera... y se llevara a cabo mañana, el único requisito es que tengan un nivel mayor o igual al de un jounnin ¡hay que quitar años de stress dattebayo!

(cambio de escena)

-nee-san!-Duna corrió hacia su hermana, abrazándola como un niño pequeño

-neh! Duna-chan, como has estado?... ¿por qué no regresaste a la villa, solo me informaron que decidiste quedarte por un tiempo indefinido en Konoha...

Udon escuchaba y observaba un poco alejado, no quería que su novio le tirara la bomba como si nada, _no iba a presionar nada, así que..._

-conseguí pareja hermana

Así que ni para que se preocupaba... UoU 

-nehhhhh! Y quien es el apuesto seme? ¡quiero verlo!

-bueno...-Duna se sonrojo ante la mirada de los transeúntes, su hermana no era nada discreta en esas situaciones-esta por allá...-el ojivioleta señalo hacia Udon

Este se adelantó unos pasos, extendiendo su mano con educación

-mi nombre es...-mas el pálido chico se quedo con la mano extendida, al pasar su "cuñada" de largo

-ya sabia yo que mi hermano escogería a un seme guapísimo!-la chica estaba colgada del brazo de Aoshi, que la miraba con una cara de "y esta loca de donde salió?"-no es por nada... pero me habría decepcionado si hubieras escogido a un enclenque como aquel chico-señalo a Udon riéndose un poco, disculpándose arrepentida al ver la cara triste del mas pequeño-no... no lo decía en serio...-callo al ver como el adolescente con anteojos salía corriendo de allí-neh.. que sensible...

-ERES UNA IDIOTA!

La mujer pestañeo un poco, conectando las ideas en un segundo

-metí...-la joven miraba a su hermano, hablando con un hilo de voz-metí la pata hasta el fondo verdad?...

-Y NO SABES CUANTO! Udon! Espera un momento!-Duna agarro sus cabellos con desesperación, intentando alcanzar a su novio

(cambio de escena)

-la verdad no la culpo... en realidad no sé porque escape.. se supone que ya tengo un nivel de control emocional relativamente alto demo... _tenia miedo de ver la reacción de Duna..._

-Udon! Espera! Onegai!-Duna suspiro enojado, aventándose contra el cuerpo menudo que intentaba escapar a gran velocidad, ocasionando una colisión.

-Udon...-Duna se encontraba a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniendo los delgados brazos por encima de su cabeza, evitando que escapara

-que sucede?-los anteojos ocultaron las iris obscuras, intentando aparentar tranquilidad

-no me salgas con eso, mi hermana es baka pero no es mala persona o prejuiciosa... solo tuvo una metida de pata monumental...-Duna sonrió forzadamente

-no Duna-Udon observo seriamente la mirada ojivioleta-ella hablo sinceramente...

-aun y si lo hubiera hecho... ¿qué importa?

-no quiero que tengas problemas con la única familia que tienes...-el pálido chico desvió la vista, avergonzado

-neh Udon-chan... tu ya eres parte de mi familia..-el moreno comenzó a lamer el blanco cuello, recibiendo un gemido ahogado de recompensa-sabes?... me es casi imposible soportar tu cercanía desde hacia días... te deseo tanto...-con lujuria, acaricio los pezones de su chico por sobre la ropa, sonriendo un poco ante la resistencia que ponía-no seas cabezota y disfruta...

-es demasiado pronto Duna! Ahhh!-Udon gimió fuertemente, al sentir como una mano de su pareja pasaba suavemente por encima del pantalón

-demasiado pronto ni cuernos!-el moreno desabrocho los botones del traje ninja-además... hoy tienes una cara que dice "soy tuyo Duna, viólame"

-queeeeeeeeee? Maldito pervertido!-con mas ahínco intento safarse, pero la fuerza del otro era mayor-ahhhhh... ahhhhhhh...

Duna acariciaba fuertemente con sus pulgares los pequeños pezones de su pareja-a que le tienes miedo?... porque no te dejas amar?-los ojos violetas lo miraron penetrantemente, mientras lo besaba con pasión-dime cual es esa barrera que me impide amarte por completo...

-suéltame!-el tecninja grito ahogadamente, moviéndose con desesperación

-no!-el moreno desenganchó la liga del cabello, permitiendo que las hebras vagaran por el rostro de su amado-dime que es lo que te detiene!

-déjame! mph!-los labios del mayor se adentraron a la dulce cavidad con furia, intentando dominar al otro

-ah! Rayos!-Duna se limpió el labio, ¡Udon lo había mordido!-que te sucede?-con rudeza y algo de esfuerzo pudo someterlo

-...-

-contesta maldita sea!-con paciencia agarro las pálidas mejillas, acariciándolas dulcemente-cual es el problema?...

-no quiero amarte-

-que respuesta es esa?-los ojos violetas se tornaron dolidos, siendo sustituido rápidamente por el sentimiento de la indignación-pues te amuelas porque ni a golpes te vas a librar de mi

-me siento vulnerable a tu lado!-Udon de un rápido movimiento se libro de su captor, levantándose en un salto-no pienso con frialdad, mis esquemas de lógica se vienen abajo! Me siento... me siento... ¡no sé que es lo que siento!

-así que el problema... es que te molesta no tener el control verdad, es sencillo! Sabes porque todos tus esquemas se vienen abajo? Porque tu corazón responde antes que tu cabeza-

-eso es ilógico! Demo... siento tantas emociones... ¡emociones que tenia controladas hasta que tu llegaste! Y lo peor de todo... es que no quiero que desaparezcan... me hacen sentir... bien...-Udon levanto su rostro, sonriendo irónico- son sensaciones muy contradictorias

-es el amor...-Duna lo abrazo por la espalda, repartiendo dulces besos por su cuello-porque siempre que peleamos terminamos así?

-no lo se... y quita no seas plasta ¬¬

-no me vas a dejar con las ganas esta vez...- el moreno acaricio el abdomen de su pequeño, consiguiendo apenas un suspiro de placer-mmm... a ver...- con picardía, pellizco los rozados pezones, recibiendo un sensual y fuerte gemido-nehhh... mira que eres sensible en esta parte...

-baka...-con una sonrisa provocativa, el tecni-ninja tumbo a su pareja hacia atrás, subiendo lentamente a sus caderas

-Udon? O.O

-neh Duna-channnnnn-el de anteojos amarro a su novio de las muñecas, sujetándolo al árbol mas cercano-que es lo que deseas?...-suavemente paso su lengua por el contorno de la oreja morena, acariciando con pasión los rozados y anchos labios

El ninja de Suna tuvo una seria hemorragia nasal ¡tendría un trauma de por vida si todo eso era un sueño!

Con la misma lujuria, desabrocho la blusa obscura que portaba el ojivioleta, lamiendo los oscuros pezones

-ahhh...-Duna callo al sentir la dulce lengua de su amor sellar sus labios, mas gimió roncamente en el beso al sentir los movimientos obscenos que hacia la lengua del menor

Con la misma lentitud, bajo lentamente los pantalones y la ropa interior

-Udon... por favor...-el chunnin se arqueaba de placer, odiando las cuerdas que le impedían tocar el esbelto cuerpo de su acompañante

Con una sonrisa coqueta, el mas pequeño se quito los anteojos, acomodándose su cabello sensualmente

Y Duna tenia su segunda hemorragia nasal...

-neh Duna-channnn esto no es demasiado pronto?...-pregunto Udon inocentemente, sujetando con cara dudosa el miembro de su pareja

-no! Para nada! Tu... solo déjate llevar... si...eso... llevar...-el mayor apenas coordinaba lo que decía debido a la excitación

-hai! Nehhh... Duna-sama... usted... también me hará lo mismo que yo le hago ahora?...-un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas

-si... y todo lo que quieras...-Duna no comprendía el comportamiento de su compañero y poco le importaba si era un sueño.. ¡esa era la experiencia mas erótica de su vida!

Con calma, comenzó a lamer el hinchado miembro de su novio, proporcionando pequeños lametazos a la rosada punta 

-Ahhhhhhh... onegai... metetela toda...motto...

El ninja del desierto sintió el placer desaparecer de repente y como su pantalón volvía a su posición inicial

-porque... porque te detienes?

-nadie me dice que tengo una cara de "soy tuyo Duna, viólame", aunque ahora... tienes una expresión que dice "estoy urgido Udon, mamamela"

-que? O.o ¡no puedes dejarme así! Como puedes! No tienes conciencia... ToT

-que como puedo? Fácil... se lo pervertido que eres-Udon incremento su chakra, dándole una apariencia de estar sonrojado- quiero que seas el primero Duna-sama...

y la tercera hemorragia nasal hizo aparición en el moreno

-creo que aun es demasiado pronto para tener relaciones... pero espero que esto te deje satisfecho por ahora-con un pequeño ¡plop! El tecnininja desapareció, al igual que las cuerdas que sujetaban al ojivioleta

-ahhhhh... estoy peor que antes...-con pequeños lagrimones cayendo de sus ojos, observo su erección-porque me haces esto Udon-channnnnnn! Y no me calmaste... ¡solo me alborotaste!

Continuara...

Ok! Se que el capi quedo desastroso! De hecho esto es solo como la mitad del capi., pero ya es tarde y quien sabe para cuando tenga oportunidad de adelantar al finc, y como se que me he tardado en actualizar pues aquí les va un adelanto... gomen por decepcionarlos chicos, pero me cae que el tiempo lo tengo encima pero aun así... ¡aquí me tienen! Aunque estoy algo deprimida ¡no hubo lemon de GaaraxNaruto ToT, fue un gran dolor cortar el capi sin lemon de esos dos... en fin, gracias por esperar tanto tiempo y a esas lindas personas que me siguen enviando reviews pidiendo que continué ¡es por ustedes chicas! Y todos aquellos que amen el GaaraxNaruto!

Inner: ehhhh...(inner observa como amazona tiene llamitas en sus ojos y ríe maniáticamente) les pedimos amablemente que dejen reviews o criticas constructivas ¡hasta la próxima!

Adieu...


	4. Pelea de Titanes

Parte IV

Pelea de titanes

-Naruto...

El rubio dejo su intento de quitarse la playera, dándose la vuelta para ver a Gaara con una sonrisa

-Gaara! Siento no haber ido cuando llegaste de Suna demo...

-comprendo, y creo que tampoco debería quedarme el día de hoy... se acerca la luna llena...-murmuro quedamente el pelirrojo, provocando un marcado sonrojo en el ojiazul-supongo que tu instinto se activara de nuevo...

-hai... entonces nos vemos mañana?-pregunto el Uzumaki en un susurro, le dolía ver marchar a su amante, pero ambos sabían que no se controlarían estando juntos y necesitaban toda la energía posible para el día de mañana

Gaara asintió, empero antes de dar un solo paso hacia la ventana, sintió un peso sobre su espalda y cuello

-te extrañe... realmente te extrañe...-suspiro Naruto cerca de su oído, abrazándolo fuertemente

Sabakuno apretó las manos que se mantenían aferradas a su cuello 

-... _igual yo... y no tienes idea de cuanto_...-y aunque no dijo lo que pensaba, sabia que el moreno reconocia sus sentimientos

(cambio de escena)

-donde estas Aoshi-channn?-Gai levanto una piedra- sal! No juegues así conmigo.. ¡ya se! Si te atrapo te dejaré besarme...

-_kami... ya déjame en paz!_-el alto demonio tenia puras gotitas resbalando por su rostro, y contra todo pronostico tenia que admitir que el loco vestido de verde era poderoso ¿cómo si no, pudo haberlo rastreado durante tantas horas? ¡él! ¡que había despistado ejércitos enteros!

-¿quién eres tú?

Aoshi se sobresalto ante la repentina pregunta, observando que un atractivo adolescente lo miraba desde encima de un árbol

-eres Aoshi?...

El aludido se puso en guardia ante el comentario

-no te sobresaltes! Lo que pasa es que Naruto-sama me contó que un demonio vendría a la aldea y lo recibiera como dios manda... murmuro algo de salvarlo de Gai...mmm...

-quien eres?

-soy un demonio puro al igual que tú, solo que mas joven y menos fuerte-el jovencito se paro a su lado, tomando una pose depresiva-eres mucho mas alto que yo... no es justo... hasta el enano de Naruto-sensei me gana...

-a quien le dices enano mocoso?

Hiroshi recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-Naruto-sensei!!!! que cruel!!!!-reclamo con pequeños lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos

-porque regañas al muchacho? Desde cuando es delito decir la verdad?-bromeo Aoshi con voz socarrona, consiguiendo que los mofletes del rubio se inflaran consideradamente

-pero quien te crees para insultar al Hokage eh? AOSHI-TEME!!!!!

-shhhhhhhhh!- intento acallar apresuradamente... (demasiado tarde T.T)

-Aoshi-chan!!!!! Al fin te encuentro! ¿qué haces con Naruto?-una mirada acusadora fue dirigida al rubio, que sudo una gotita ante la cara del hombre

-presentándole a mi amante-contesto Aoshi seriamente, tomando el brazo de Hiroshi para abrazarle contra si

-nani!!!! O.O-Hiroshi sudo la gota gorda, ¿el amante de ese demonio?. Como que no quiere la cosa observo las dimensiones de su "supuesto novio" observando que estaba bien "equipado" _¡ni madres! este cabron me destroza_ T.T

-Hiro-chan y tu son pareja?!-exclamo sorprendido Naruto, ajeno a la verdadera situación-muchas felicidades! No obstante esto no te libra de tus responsabilidades Hiro-chan..-comento con gravedad el rubio

-entiendo...-el tono serio y calmado de Gai alarmo mas a el moreno que el típico grito meloso con el que siempre le hablaba-estas poniendo a prueba mi amor... ¡pasare con honores tu prueba!-el ninja con mono verde hizo su mano un puño, dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia el sol-te seguiré cada minuto! Te daré un beso cada noche! Yo...-el jounnin vislumbro una gran estela de humo donde antes se encontraba el moreno-creo que me pase... mi kawaii Aoshi-chan aún es demasiado tímido...ahhhhh... ¿por qué me haces sufrir de esta manera?

(cambio de escena)

-animo Iruka sensei! esto va a estar bueno!-Naruto sonreía de forma zorruna, caminando a un lado del tigreño profesor-de seguro Kakashi-sensei se sorprendió de que fueras a participar en el torneo..

-mmm... de hecho...-el chunnin se sonrojo y miro con culpabilidad a su ex alumno

-no lo sabe? O.O, bueno en fin, ya se enterara... lleguemos pronto con Sakura-chan! Ha de estar atareada con esto del combate

(cambio de escena)

-bien muchas gracias... Kazekage-sama... también se inscribirá al combate?-pregunto amablemente la pelirrosa, tomando algunos apuntes

-mmm...-Gaara asintió, dirigiendo su mirada disimuladamente hacia todos lados-donde esta Naruto?

-no ha de tardar...

-Gaara-chan!-Naruto se abrazo cual lapa al pelirrojo, riendo como un niño que cometiera una travesura... y no se arrepiente de nada... (N/A: siiii esa risa que hacen tus primos cuando rayan tu cuaderno de economía y los muy desgraciados sonríen con todos los dientes! O cuando se comen la ultima fresa de tu pastel de cumpleaños... o cuando rompen la caja de uno de tus caballeros del zodiaco que se encontraba perfectamente envuelto en su empaque original o... espen.. O.O, bueno ustedes me entienden ToTu)

-en llegar...COMPORTATE COMO EL HOKAGE QUE ERES!-un fuerte coscorrón llego de improvisto a la linda cabellera rubia

-Sakura-channnn! _Y cuando pensaba que me había librado de Tsunade-ba-chan ¬¬_ eres cruel!!!!!

-ejemp...-la konuichi suspiro guardando la compostura-los combates iniciaran en tres horas, mas vale que des tus saludos a los diferentes participantes personalmente

-hai!

(cambio de escena)

-los combates van a dar inicio...-anuncio Tsunade con voz potente-has el favor de darnos el primer combate!-

Desde una plataforma, la madre de Udon oprimió un pequeño botón, provocando un desfile de rostros en el gran computador que adornaba el estadio de Konoha

-Hokage-sama vs. el sannin Jiraiya

Murmullos de interés despertaron entre los espectadores, era sabido el poder de ambos hombres, sin mencionar que gozaban de una relación maestro/discipulo, haciéndolo mas interesante

-Ryoku Kaeru no jutsu! (técnica de la capacidad del sapo)

Jiraiya no había desperdiciado ningún segundo, ambos eran guerreros impacientes, ¿para que darle mas vueltas a lo inevitable?

Naruto evitaba los precisos ataques con maestría, reflejando una poderosa presencia, sus ropas parecieran que bailaran en el aire, brindando una escena irreal.

-wow... pensé que ese joven no tenia madera de guerrero-murmuro un anciano a sus compañeros, que asintieron-Konoha siempre nos da sorpresas verdad?

Murmullos de feudales, realeza y ninjas se oían por todas partes

-ero-sennin! Hoy te mostrare la técnica que he estado desarrollando desde hace meses-Naruto junto sus manos para formar un sello

Todo el mundo estaba ansioso ¿qué tipo de técnica podía haber creado el joven Hokage?

-Sexy...

-_no se atreverá_...-pensaron al mismo tiempo Tsunade y Sakura

-Sexy harem bara no jutsu!...(técnica del seductor harem de rosas)

El chakra del rubio comenzó a acumularse en el suelo, donde la tierra hacia grietas y gigantescas plantas salían de ellas

Enormes botones de rosas de variados colores se rebelaron rápidamente

-Naruto... esta técnica consume demasiado chakra y no le veo ninguna utilidad, prepárate, no me detendré ante tu perdida de energía-Jiraiya separo sus pies, en clara posición de ataque

-nehhh ero-sennin... no tendrá ninguna utilidad ante la gente normal, pero sobre ti tendrá un gran efecto

-nani? O.O.. espera... me has dicho anormal enano? ¬¬

-atacare ahora! Odori yuwaka no jutsu! (técnica del baile de seducción)

Los capullos comenzaron a abrirse, revelando a hermosas mujeres sentadas en la base de las rosas, pudiéndose apreciar la semidesnudez de las chicas, pues iban vestidas con solo algunas hojas que tapaban lo necesario

-que desea Naruto-sama?-pregunto una linda chica pelirroja, que lo miraba sonriente

(cambio de escena)

-_esa chica se parece a Gaara...-_Tsunade sonrió al comprender- _no es una técnica infantil como el Sexy no jutsu, ¡es una invocación!... ninfas?..._ demonios Naruto, desde cuando puedes invocar a las ninfas?

-a que se refiere con eso Tsunade-sama?-pregunto curiosa Sakura, pues había escuchado el comentario en voz alta de la rubia sannin

-las ninfas no son invocaciones como las nuestras, aunque son espíritus femeninos no tienen una forma definida, así que toman el aspecto de alguien que este en la memoria del invocador...

-como esa chica pelirroja que se parece a Gaara?-

-hai-

(cambio de escena)

-necesito su ayuda para vencer a ero-sennin-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

Las muchachas tomaron posición de ataque, imitando al anciano

-no necesitan atacarlo...-la pelirroja de largos cabellos lo miro confundida-quiero que hagan esto...-Naruto murmuro algo a su oído, permitiendo un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la ninfa-crees que tus compañeras lo acepten?

-si es una orden tuya, si-unos extraños sonidos salieron de los labios rosados, a los cuales sus compañeras aceptaron con un asentimiento

(cambio de escena)

-ese uzurantokashi...-Sasuke observo humillado a una linda chica de cabellos azulados ¡podría ser su gemela!

(cambio de escena)

-el que sean chicas... no me detendrá...-la mirada del anciano era retadora, pero uno de sus ojitos dirigía su mirada inevitablemente hacia los pechos o caderas de las jovencitas-_tienes que centrarte Jiraiya..._

La primera en avanzar fue una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, cuyo rostro adornaba pequeños triángulos azules

-Jiraiya-sama!!!!!!-grito con entusiasmo, abrazando coquetamente al brazo del mayor

(cambio de escena)

-que demonios...-Kiba apretaba los puños, sumamente enfadado-ERES UN BAKA NARUTO!!!!!-el ninja del clan de las bestias bufo molesto, esa chica se parecía demasiado a él... solo que sus rasgos eran mas suaves... y tenia mas curvas

Al voltear hacia los lados, observo que varios hombres lo miraban lujuriosamente

-adiós vida social ToT

(cambio de escena)

-eres sexy Jiraiya-sama...-sentencio una de las ninfas con voz seria, esta portaba unos pequeños y sensuales anteojos

(cambio de escena)

-Uzumaki... Naruto...-Shino levanto enfadado una de sus cejas

Tanto Kiba como Hinata se alejaron espantados de su amigo, el que hiciera ese gesto era una muy mala señal...

(cambio de escena)

-seeeee... vamos a tirarnos al anciano de una vez, para que todo sea mas rápido y menos problemático...

Shikamaru miro con pereza su copia exacta femenina, pensando que era demasiado problemático enojarse por algo así, al final de cuentas lo hecho... hecho esta (XD, este tipo la haría como educador me cae)

Mas su esposa no opinaba lo mismo

-tuuuuuuuuu! Maldito enano rubio! No me importa que jodas con el mismísimo Kazekage! No permitiré que humilles así a mi esposo!-Ino tenia llamas en los ojos, siendo detenida por unas muy preocupadas Sakura y Hinata, a cada grito que la rubia daba, su abultado estomago daba una leve sacudida

(cambio de escena0)

-céntrate...céntrate...-el sannin comenzó a ver todo su alrededor cubierto de pechos, escuchando voces que decían lo atractivo y sexy que era... _oh si... eso era vida..._

-rápido! Una camilla!

Jiraiya estaba tirado en el suelo, son una sonrisa pervertida adornando su rostro, mas sin embargo su cara se encontraba pálida, había tenido una grave hemorragia.

El anciano era llevado de emergencia por los medic-ninja, mientras una pequeña bolsita de sangre era suministrada rápidamente

Los presentes quedaron en shock... no se escuchaba ningún aplauso o abucheo, era realmente extraño...

-el Hokage... es un tipo muy raro...-murmuro un niño en voz baja, siendo perfectamente escuchado al estar todos en silencio

-bravo Naru...Naruto-kun!-grito una vocecita dulce y melodiosa desde las gradas

Esto pareció sacar a los espectadores de su mutismo, comenzando a aplaudir, todos con una pequeña gotita adornando sus nucas

(cambios de escena)

Naruto sonreía con todos los dientes, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca

-todos reconocen que soy un poderoso Hokage

-Naruto...

El rubio volteo, encontrando una peligrosa energía negativa adornando a sus amigos

-uzurantokashi...-Sasuke trono sus nudillos

-baka...-Kiba apretaba los puños mirándolo con furia

-...¬¬...-Shino

-te voy a matar! Me vale que seas el Hokage!-le reclamo Ino, quien arrastraba a Shikamaru con cara de aburrido-di algo en tu defensa Shikamaru!

-mm... las nubes están algo grises el día de hoy...

(cambio de escena)

-el siguiente combate! Les pedimos que salgan de la arena por favor!-intervino Tsunade, intentando parar la paliza que tendría su protegido-

La madre de Udon pulso nuevamente el botón, apareciendo en la pantalla: Aoshi vs. Iruka

Los que conocían a ambos personajes parpadearon confusos, ese combate les parecía ridículo, puesto que las habilidades entre ambos combatientes era abismal.

-solo peleare con alguien a mi altura-las palabras de Aoshi sonaban crueles, pero sin ningún tipo de altanería

-Iruka peleara contra ti Aoshi-pronuncio Naruto seriamente

El delfín volteo hacia la derecha, observando la expresión preocupada de Kakashi

El ojiazul cerro sus párpados, tomando el hombro de su ex - sensei

-como Hokage de Konoha... te doy permiso para que utilices tu máximo poder en esta pelea-Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos-que la pelea comience!

Ambos morenos se miraron a los ojos, estudiándose mutuamente

-_creo que... este no es un simple profesor de mocosos como pensaba..._

-ahhh! Ha! Jya! (imagínense los gritos que dan en las artes marciales -.-, tipo jackie chan)-El chunnin comenzó a propinar golpes de taijutsu realmente rápidos, haciendo retroceder al demonio

(cambio de escena)

-si hubiera sabido que Iruka-sensei era tan buen peleador... –Gai y Lee miraban maravillados al joven profesor-¡seria un excelente oponente!

-Iruka...-Kakashi estaba verdaderamente asombrado

(cambio de escena)

-prepárate, no seré blando contigo-Aoshi saco su catana, preparándose para atacar

El mayor corrió hacia su oponente, sin embargo, no sintió el tacto suave que produce la piel al ser cortada, sino un fuerte y duro obstáculo

Una placa de agua en forma de escudo retenía su ataque

-que... que demonios es esto?-Aoshi estaba sorprendido, incrédulo de que el humano hubiera parado su ataque

-Soy el ultimo descendiente del clan Umino-declaro Iruka con voz profunda (en este momentos no es uke XD, ... )-guardián del portador del Kyuubi-todo el estadio quedo sorprendido ante la noticia-y esta es mi técnica sucesoria (no les parece extraño que en todas las series de anime los personajes se echen todo este rollo hablado antes de atacar? ¬¬... Inner: cállate! Le quitas emoción al asunto!)- bunchi muzi no jutsu! (técnica de la molécula de agua)

Una cantidad considerable de agua comenzó a reunirse en torno a Iruka, tomando una forma semi esférica (N/A: el niño de la burbuja XD. Inner: juro que si vuelves a decir otro comentario de ese tipo...¬¬. N/A:ToT...ok, me callo UoU)

El sensei comenzó a mover sus manos de manera delicada, controlando la forma del agua.

Fuera de la armadura de agua, Aoshi esquivaba los golpes del liquido, que lo atacaban como si de un látigo se tratara

(cambio de escena)

-Naruto...-Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos, observando interesado la pelea-esa defensa se parece mucho a la mía

-si...-Naruto sonreía divertido ante la cara alucinada de Kakashi -esto esta bueno...

El pelirrojo levanto una inexistente ceja indignado, ¿cómo podía su rubio ignorarlo tan descaradamente?

-Si bueno.. cof cof..-Naruto cambio su rostro a uno mas serio, notando que su novio le echaría bronca-la habilidad de su clan consiste en poder condensar las moléculas del agua, por lo que cualquier liquido se convierte en una sólida piedra

-mm...- Sabakuno cerro los ojos, pensativo-eso requiere una gran cantidad de chakra.. ¿cómo le hace Umino para tener esa energía?

-porque... la acumula

(cambio de escena)

-es imposible...-Aoshi respiraba agitadamente, al igual que su oponente-¿como Puedes tener este nivel de pelea?

-mm...-Iruka dio unos pasos a su derecha, siendo imitado por su rival-la razón por la que soy chunnin y maestro es para no gastar energía en misiones, tenia que frenar a Naruto de niño cuando aun no controlaba del todo su poder... era una ventaja, puesto que.. si no libero mi energía continuamente, podría destruir un pueblo entero, de hecho...

(cambio de escena)

-estas utilizando a Aoshi para dar escape al chakra de Iruka?!-Kakashi miraba furioso al rubio-es peligroso! Es mejor si la energía la libera poco a poco

-ese es el problema con su técnica-Naruto miro seriamente al jounnin- no funciona así, el no puede disponer de su chakra a su antojo, si quiere hacer un ataque, este deberá ser de un solo golpe.

-mmm...-Hatake guardo silencio, aunque no confiaba del todo en el criterio de su discípulo, conocía perfectamente a su pareja.

(cambio de escena)

-bien... bunchi mizu no jutsu!-Iruka brillo intensamente-este es mi golpe final

-arrrg!-El demonio corrió hacia el chunnin, creando una fuerte luz cegadora.

(cambio de escena)

Una estela de polvo inundo el estadio, despejándose en cuestión de minutos

Ante los ojos de los espectadores, los dos contrincantes se mantenían en pie, con al vista agachada.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer...

Aoshi sonrió feliz, observando la sangre emanar de su brazo

-_siempre... me divierto en esta aldea..._

Sin aviso, el cuerpo de Iruka callo hacia atrás.

-peleaste bien Iruka-sensei-felicito Aoshi, cargando al mencionado en brazos

-hey tu! Deja a Iru-chan!-Kakashi corrió hacia el moreno, tomando a su tigreño

-ka...ka...kakashi?...-los párpados de Iruka se mantenían abiertos con dificultad

-neh Iruka-chan... te esforzaste…-el peliplateado cerro su ojito de forma feliz, para abrirlo después en forma pervertida-quien me iba a decir que serias tan sexy peleando Iru-chan…

-hen...hentai...-Iruka dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, inconsciente

-descansa... hoy no abusare de ti mientras duermes

(cambio de escena)

-las peleas continuaran el día de mañana-anuncio Sakura por el alta voz-todos los seños feudales y príncipes están cordialmente invitados a permanecer en el centro de hospedaje que se les asigno el día de ayer, repito...

(cambio de escena)

-me siento algo mareado...-Aoshi sujeto su cabeza

-estas bien?-Tsunade y Naruto se acercaron preocupados-al parecer hasta ahora estas resintiendo el ataque-Tsunade tomo su pulso-nehhh... el cuerpo de los demonios tarda un poco mas en reaccionar...que fastidio

-no veo...-la vista del moreno comenzó a nublarse, distinguiendo el cabello rubio de su amigo como único punto de enfoque

-yo cuidare de ti AOSHI-CHAN! NO TE PREOCUPES! TIENES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD DE TU PARTE!-una voz enérgica se dejo escuchar

-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_-mas el grito fue mental, al caer enseguida desmayado

(cambio de escena)

-purrrfff!-Naruto abrió apresurado la puerta, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando secar sus afelpadas orejitas-no me gusta mojarme!-un lindo pucherito fue lo que apreció Gaara desde la entrada

-tengo... un poco de hambre-dijo el pelirrojo con voz seria, mirando penetrantemente a su pareja

-hai! Ramen a la orden!-el ojiazul tuvo en poco tiempo el preciado alimento, invitando al Kazekage-apúrate o se va a enfriar!

(cambio de escena)

Gaara acariciaba sutilmente las hebreas doradas de su amante ¿su mundo podría ser mas perfecto?

Ambos se encontraban de cara a la ventana, Naruto sentado entre las piernas de su novio, que lo abrazaba sobreprotectoramente, ronroneando ante las dulces caricias a su pelo

-Gaara...yo...-el rubio se dio la vuelta, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pálido hombre-yo quisiera...etto...-el morenito mordió su labio, sonrojándose considerablemente-Gaara...-con lentitud fue acercando su boca, juntando suavemente sus labios con los del ojiverde-Gaara...-Naruto movió sus caderas provocativamente, mirando sonrojado los ojos serios de su pareja-onegai...yo...kyyaa!

El rubito se vio apresado contra la cama, observando sorprendido las iris nubladas por el deseo

-tu...Uzumaki.. no sabes lo que acabas de hacer...-Gaara intentaba mantener su cabeza fría, pero esos dulces suspiros que decían su nombre hace unos momentos, los había extrañado y añorado tanto... que su mente le exigía volverlos a escuchar con un tinte de necesidad y excitación

El ojiverde apreso las muñecas de su amante, unos poderosos sellos asían de cuerdas, sujetándolo firmemente al respaldo de la cama

-nani? O.O... etto... Gaara... no seas pervertido ¬¬

Sabakuno ignoro el comentario, quitando con deleite las prendas blancas y rojas

Comenzó a lamer el miembro morenito, provocando sonoros gemiditos al rubio.

-lento...ahhh...-Naruto movía sus caderas con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento

Gaara hizo caso, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos paro repentinamente

Naruto frunció el seño, haciendo un pequeño puchero, permaneciendo aun con los ojos cerrados

-porque te?... AHHHH-al abrir sus ojos azules, el pelirrojo metió toda su masculinidad a la boca, masajeándola fuerte y velozmente

Naruto sonrió en éxtasis, cerrando sus párpados, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el delicioso movimiento cesaba

-no pienso complacerte... tengo que ver tus ojos en todo momento-aclaro Gaara, al percibir la expresión confusa de su pareja

El moreno asintió sonrojado, mas su rubor fue creciendo cada vez mas, su novio no apartaba la mirada de él.

Observo colorado el sexo oral que le era suministrado, era excitante... ¡pero le daba tanta vergüenza!

El Kazekage paro, separándose un poco para poder retirar la ropa de su propio cuerpo

-neh Gaara...-Naruto desvió la mirada, sonrojándose de nuevo-¿te importaría quedarte vestido con el traje de Kazekage?... y ponerte tu sombrero?

-ahhhh... a eso se le conoce como... ¿una fantasía?-pregunto Gaara serio, pero con cierto tinte burlesco

-cállate! Bakaaaaaaaa! Si no quieres dilo, pero no te burles-Naruto miro hacia otro lado enojado, si hubiera podido estuviera cruzado de brazos

El pelirrojo rió internamente, colocando el sombrero en su sitio

-Uzumaki... como Kazekage tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que diga-el ojiverde lo miro fríamente- abre tus piernas

-nani?! O//O... _creo que Gaara se tomo muy en serio esto de la fantasía ¬//¬_

Naruto hizo lo que le pedía su amante, aunque lentamente, aun sentía cierto recato ante el jueguito

Gaara metió dos dedos a la entrada de su koi, haber estado separados esos meses probablemente causaran que la entrada del rubio se estrechara.

-Uzumaki Naruto-hablo el ojiverde, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo ante el impaciente kitsune, lo ultimo que quería era lastimarlo-la única restricción a tu misión es: no debes cerrar los ojos

-ha... hai...-respondió medio ido Naruto, ver a su koi de esa manera... tan.. tan... (N/inner: SEXYYYYY! Ya! Lo dije! Sigue con la historia amazona!) le excitaba sobremanera

Sabakuno tomo los muslos del Hokage, penetrándolo de golpe

-ahhh Gaara...-el ojiazul miraba las pupilas verdes, oscurecidas por las sombras del sombrero de Kazekage-mas fuerte...

El ojiverde incremento la velocidad de sus embestidas, tocando el punto que enloquecía al zorrito

-ahhh...-Naruto cerro los ojos ante el gozo, desesperándose ante la repentina inmovilización de su pareja

-que fue lo que te dije Uzumaki?-Gaara lo observo con falso enojo

-go...gomen...-el rubio mostró de nueva cuenta sus iris azules, sonrojado hasta la punta del pelo

y así siguieron por varios minutos, deteniéndose un par de veces ante la restricción del Kazekage, y cuando por fin Naruto había pillado el truco...

-creo que... voy a terminar...-aviso el morenito de repente, con la respiración agitada

-no puedes terminar hasta que el Kazekage quede satisfecho Uzumaki-Gaara saco un pequeño anillo de goma de entre sus ropas, poniéndolo en la punta del pene del rubio, haciendo presión para que no terminara

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO? ¡!!

-no cuestiones las decisiones de tu líder-

Gaara eyaculo en la entrada del rubio con un pequeño jadeo, le basto la sola visión de su amante, ahí, atado de manos y sonrojado, rogándole por mas... para volver a excitarse

Por segunda vez penetro a su koibito, tocando su próstata desde el primer empuje

-Gaara... no seas masoquista... quita esa cosa...-Naruto se movía de un lado a otro, inquieto

Ante esto el Kazekage tomo las caderas morenas, embistiendo salvajemente

-kami!-Naruto sentía la presión que ocasionaba el anillito, impidiéndole terminar-ahhh... ahhh... ya no puedo mas!

El pelirrojo sonrió lujuriosamente, incrementando la fuerza de sus embistes

-onegai... yamete...-una pequeño hilillo de saliva caía sensualmente por el labio del moreno, que mantenía los ojos semicerrados

Ante la sensual petición, Sabakuno termino de nuevo, gimiendo sonoramente esta vez

-cumpliste satisfactoriamente la misión...-el Kazekage acaricio lentamente la punta del miembro

-quítalo...-Naruto se agarraba al respaldo de la cama como si su vida se fuera en ello, arqueando su espalda ante el placer

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-el rubito al sentir que le era retirado el anillo, eyaculo ferozmente, manteniendo un ritmo constante de espasmos y escalofríos debido al placer retenido

(cambio de escena)

-ahh... ahh...-a pesar de que habían pasado varios minutos, del pene del rubio seguían saliendo pequeñas gotitas de semen, asimismo su respiración seguía fuera de control

Al sentir que Naruto se calmaba por fin, Gaara retiro los sellos, abrazando cálidamente a su persona especial

Naruto sonrió con sinceridad, tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos

Con amabilidad, el morenito poso dos de sus deditos en los párpados de su pareja, cerrando sus ojos

Lenta y suavemente fue besando la nariz del Kazekage, pasando por sus párpados, barbilla, mejilla y orejas... para terminar en los pálidos labios.

Gaara no tuvo otra opción mas que cerrar sus manos en puños ante los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo ¿cómo podía lograr Naruto esas reacciones en él?... se sentía tan necesitado de sus mimos... que la sola idea de perderlo...

-nunca me voy a alejar de ti...-murmuro dulcemente el rubio, entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelirrojo

Se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo mas fuerte que nunca en lazo que los unía

(cambio de escena)

Ambos amantes se mantenían acostados ante la sesión tan movidita que habían tenido, Gaara pegado a la espalda de Naruto, abrazándolo de la cintura y recostando su cabeza en el hombro tigreño

-neh Gaara...-el ojiverde no contesto, mas el moreno supo que lo escuchaba al sentir un suave apretón - ¿co... como... se te ocurrió lo del anillo?-el rubito estaba mortalmente sonrojado

-lo compre en una tienda

-demo... eso quiere decir... ¿qué lo tenias todo planeado?!-Naruto sintió arder flamas en sus ojos, indignado-¿cómo te atreviste?!

El Hokage se volteó rápidamente, tomando a su pareja del cuello, zarandeándolo fuertemente

-nani? O.o?-Naruto observo que su koi se encontraba dormido- a mi no me haces tonto! Se que no estas dormido!-aun sin respuesta- Cumple tu deber de Kazekage y afronta las consecuencias! Gaara-temeeeee! Hentai!

Continuara...

Ja ne! Disculpen por haber tardado en subir el siguiente capi., pero me cae que hubo varios inconvenientes, el internet de mi casa esta fallando mucho, he estado presentando exámenes de nivelación ¬¬, y además... quiero hacerles un comentario, he sabido que hay autores o personas que se dedican a criticar los trabajos de otro, a mi no me había pasado (bueno si... pero no tan fuerte como el que recibí hace semana y media, ¡casi ocupaba dos hojas el mail!) y siempre he animado a aquellos que recibían estas criticas, pero me cae... que cuando te tocan a ti, se siente feo ¬¬, jejejejeje ¿pero que se le va a hacer? Así que solo hago la observación: ¡porque demonios critican un finc yaoi si claramente dije "personas a las que no les guste las relaciones chicoxchico, absténganse de leer esto", ahhhhhhh... en fin, tenia que sacarlo chicas, el mensaje era demasiado ofensivo, pero no se preocupen, me desmoralizo un poco pero lo pensé bien y ya lo supere.

Lo mas importante: espero que les allá gustado en fin y que dejen un mensaje ¡hasta la próxima! .

Adieu...


	5. Se me olvidaba

Se me olvidaba! Jejejejejejeje solo les quería comentar que abrí un espacio en el metroflog, el espacio se llama GaaraxNaruto, con la dirección:  bueno pues les invito a que dejen un mensaje, mi meta es que se haga como un mini forito de los que amen el yaoi de Gaara x Naruto, en fin, espero sus reviews al fin y si se pueden dar una vuelta en el espacio, pues que mejor me cae, ¡hasta la próxima!


	6. La venganza de akatsuki

Blood of love 21 

La venganza de Akatsuki:

-mi... mi cabeza...- Aoshi despertó un poco adolorido, sintiendo los músculos entumecidos-ah si... la pelea...mmm...-con pesadez intento levantarse, percatándose del gran numero de cuerdas y sellos que lo rodeaban-pero que demonios...

-AOSHI-CHANNNNN! Por fin despiertas!

Por el rostro del moreno comenzaron a salir miles de gotitas, vislumbrando mejor la habitación, observo que su espada estaba a su derecha, sintiendo pánico al ver que el hombre con extraño peinado se acercaba a él

-Aoshi... no creas que te tengo amarrado para tenerte en contra de tu voluntad, nonono, es solo que sé lo inquieto que eres, y aunque el poder de la juventud es fuerte necesitas reposar para recuperarte-una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gai, que poniéndose un mandil se dirigía hacia la cocina-voy a prepararte una rica sopa ¡necesitas energía para que arda la llama de tu juventud!

Por su parte, el demonio se arrastraba cual gusano hacia la espada, mientras gruesos lagrimones salían de sus ojos

-no puede ser... que te hayas rebajado a esto...

El alto moreno giro hacia la ventana, encontrando al joven alumno de Naruto, mirándolo con expresión divertida

-Sakura-sama me pidió que viniera a rescatarte jejejeje, ese hombre si que esta obsesionado contigo, Aoshi-channnnnn-Hiroshi rió en voz baja

-escuchaste todo y no me ayudaste?!-Aoshi sentía unas repentinas ansias asesinas contra el mocoso

-y que querías? ¬¬, ese loco vestido de verde me hubiera matado, desde que me declaraste su competencia me persigue como perro de caza

-seee... y bien ¿no piensas hacer algo?

-mal agradecido, todavía que vengo... no debería ayudarte-contrario a sus palabras, el adolescente bajo de la ventana, desasiendo los sellos y tomando la espada del demonio para posarla a su lado

-eres la segunda persona que puede cargar mi espada-Aoshi lo miro de reojo, sorprendido

-oye! Aunque soy huérfano vengo de una buena casta de demonios, es solo... que aun soy joven

-claro, échale la culpa a la edad-contraataco el ojigris

-ja! Por lo menos no soy un anciano

-como me dijiste?!-las facciones siempre serias del mayor fueron surcadas por arrugas debido al enojo

-a-n-c-i-a-n-o, lo que se pronuncia como ANCIANO

-pequeño demonio-el atractivo adulto tomo amenazadoramente los hombros del mas pequeño, acercando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, mientras pequeños rayitos desprendían sus miradas-a mi nadie me...

-ya vine! Espero que el pollo sepa...-Gai entro con una bandejita de lo mas feliz, encontrando una escena un tanto comprometedora-bien... ¡tú! ¡quita maridos! ¡destructor de hogares!

(inicio de fantasía)

-Aoshi, debes dejar a Gai

-Hi...Hiroshi?-una voz temblorosa salía de los labios del mayor

-se que lo que intentabas era poner a prueba el amor de ese poderoso y hermoso jounnin... pero termine enamorándome ti-Hiroshi se aproximo, pasando sus brazos por el pecho del mas alto, para cruzarlos en su nuca, acercando su rostro a la oreja del moreno-fuguémonos... deja todo atrás...

-no puedo hacer eso!-el ojigris lo tomo de los hombros, mirándolo furioso-a mi nadie me separara de Gai-sama...

(final de la fantasía)

-neh Aoshi... escapemos ahora que tu amorcito se encuentra inmerso en su burbuja de fantasía ¬¬

-vuelve a decir que es mi amorcito y te corto la cabeza-el mayor acaricio la espada, insinuando que hablaba en serio-vamonos

Ambos escaparon por la ventana, dejando atrás al jounnin

(cambio de escena)

-no creo que sea lo mas prudente Duna...-Udon intentaba cerrar su chaleco, en un vano intento de parar a su excitado novio

-Udon-koi, te traigo bastantes ganas, no quisiera llegar a violarte por aguantarme tanto

-violarme? ¬¬, como si me fuera a dejar-el delgado ninja cerro sus ropas, sonriendo travieso-esta bien... solo si prometes ser dulce conmigo...

-eh? O.O

-es que es mi primera vez... etto...-Udon se sonrojo encantadoramente-no quiero que me duela... la tienes grande Duna-koiiiiiiii _este tipo es un pervertido ¬¬, no puedo creer que caiga con esto -.-_

El ojivioleta sentía que de un momento a otro se desangraría por lo erótico de la escena, alargando sus dedos hacia su pareja, moviéndolos totalmente ansioso

Sin contemplaciones, el moreno se lanzo hacia el chico con gafas, besándolo apasionadamente

-U...Udon...-Duna mordió suavemente el cuello del chico, comenzando a pellizcar fuertemente los pálidos pezones, conciente de que eso estimularía al mas pequeño

El tecni-ninja lo miro profundamente, juntando sus caderas para darse placer mutuamente

-arrgg...-Duna lamió lentamente la oreja de su novio, sonriéndole encantado-si esto es un sueño, que no me despierten...

Udon sonrió sonrojado y un poco avergonzado, acariciando tímidamente la espalda del mayor, ahora si iba en serio, y eso le llenaba de nerviosismo

PUM!

Un águila paso volando a toda velocidad por toda Konoha, señal de los jounnins para reunir a todos los ninjas con rango mayor o igual al de chunnins

-¿qué fue esa explosión?-Udon despertó del ligero atontamiento que le provocaba su pareja con su solo toque, alarmado de que se mandara la señal de reclutamiento tan rápido

-kami... ¿qué hice en mi otra vida?-Duna agarraba su rostro con ambas manos

-lo siento Duna demo...-Udon recogía todas sus cosas, seguido por su compañero

-esto es de máxima prioridad, lo se-el ojivioleta tomo las mejillas del delgado adolescente, besándolo dulcemente

(cambio de escena)

-neh Gaara...-Naruto batía constantemente su ramen, sin probar bocado alguno, sumamente nervioso

-...-el ojiverde lo miro brevemente, preocupado, su amante era alguien relajado, verlo nervioso era algo fuera de lo común

-tengo que hacer un par de cosillas en la oficina... que te parece... si después...-el ojiazul oculto sus ojos, sonrojándose hasta las orejas-¿paseamos un rato por el bosque?...

Gaara dejo los palillos de lado, juntando sus manos frente a su rostro, apoyando su barbilla en ellas

-es eso... una cita?...-el pelirrojo lo miro fijamente, sin pestañear

-que? Una cita? Jajajaja ¿qué tonterías dices? Nada de eso! Eso es cosa de niñas!

-porque...-el kazekage volvió a tomar los palillos, enrollando algunos fideos en ellos-si fuera una cita... me encantaría..

-en... en serio?... bueno yo... etto..-naruto rasco su mejilla, volteando hacia otro lado-si... es una cita... creo...creo que si... etto...

-las citas son cosas de niñas-Gaara volvió a mirarle penetrantemente

-teme! Ya decídete! Solo haces que me haga un rollo! Quiero tener un momento a solas contigo! Tal vez luego a cenar! Ir al lago cuando sea de noche y...-el rubio callo, dándose cuenta que decía lo que pensaba, sin analizarlo antes-etto...rayos...-el morenito volvía a estar sonrojado, avergonzando de sus pensamientos tan melosos

-no era tan difícil... verdad?

-tu... baka dono! Como te atreves a engañar al gran Hokage de Konoha!?...

Gaara paro su broma, al ver el semblante serio y alerta de su pareja

-AL SUELO GAARA!

PUM!

(cambio de escena)

-si, hemos investigado su nivel de pelea y técnicas... son plenamente satisfactorios-una mujer con mascara de mono caminaba delante de tres chicos, guiándolos hacia la entrada de una cueva cercana-pero antes, tienen que hacer una iniciación, sé que son muy capaces, pero es una prueba que todos los miembros deben realizar...ya saben... rutina

-ja! Cualquier cosa que digan que hagamos seguro será pan comido-el chico choco el puño con uno de sus compañeros-pensé que la organización de akatsuki pondría algo mas difícil

-nosotros nos basamos mas en la investigación, a veces, una prueba de fuerza es una estupidez en una guerra real

Los hombres quedaron mudos, no sabiendo como rebatir eso

-hemos llegado-

-ninjas del país del trueno...-la voz de un hombre resonó por todas las cavidades del lugar, dando un sentido escalofriante a la ocasión-ustedes han sido elegidos para formar parte de la organización Akatsuki, saluden a sus otros 497 compañeros...

Los jounnins del trueno analizaron el lugar, sintiendo la presencia de solo cinco personas (además de ellos), era verdad que la oscuridad no les dejaba ver mas allá de medio metro, empero, podían distinguir perfectamente las esencias presentes

-aquí solo hay ocho personas...-rebatió uno de los ninjas- no entiendo...

-jajajajajaja-la risa de la chica que los había guiado se escucho estridentemente, repitiéndose una y otra vez debido al eco-observen a sus compañeros!-lanzando una pequeña bolita de chakra sobre sus cabezas, creo una fuente momentánea de luz, permitiendo observar por completo lo que los rodeaba

-NAN...NANDE!?-los shinobis quedaron boquiabiertos por el horror.

Las paredes de aquellas grutas estaban cubiertas de cadáveres: hombres, mujeres y niños; completamente desnudos y colocados en extrañas y grotescas posiciones

-pe... pero como... cuanta gente?...-el jounnin cerro los ojos, consternado-no nos dijiste nada de esto! Ustedes no buscan poder, solo están haciendo una carnicería!

-mm...-otra de las sombras comenzó a hablar-no saben apreciar el verdadero arte, y al parecer, también son de pocas luces, son 497 cuerpos y con ustedes, 500... enorgullézcanse, formaran parte de una nueva era, serán elementos indispensables para crear el jutsu definitivo...

-yo me largo...-el ninja mas cercano a la salida intento correr, siendo detenido por una sombra con forma de mano

-lo siento... no hay vuelta atrás...

-AHHHHHHHHHHH

(cambio de escena)

-bien, entraremos a la fuerza por medio de explosiones, como te fue con la investigación?-un joven de pelo castaño-rojizo se dirigió hacia su compañera

-ahhh... son un asco, estaban tan enfrascados en estar copulando que jamás me hubieran detectado-la chica rió con sorna-despejado, por la acción que presencie diría que estarán hasta un promedio de las ocho, las obligaciones del Hokage comienzan a las nueve... ¿estas seguro de atacarlo en compañía del Kazekage?-la mujer sonaba confundida-no será mas complicado?

-son unos guerreros admirables... desgraciadamente, son pareja-el ninja hizo una mueca -ambos son la debilidad del otro... así que...

-atacaremos al contenedor de Shukaku para capturar a Kyuubi-la kounichi miro el cielo-esto esta resultando demasiado fácil...

(cambio de escena)

-Deidara! Las explosiones!-

Una gran bola salió de entre la capa de la rubia, provocando un gran estruendo por toda la aldea

-misión cumplida, es el turno de esos tres

(cambio de escena)

-al suelo Gaara!

La parte derecha del edificio habitacional se encontraba destruida

-Uzumaki... Naruto...

-que buscan?-Gaara saco un pequeño hilillo de arena, clara advertencia de que atacaría si lo provocaban

El hombre con mascara de gato levanto su mano, enseñando un objeto, parecido a una lámpara antigua, dentro de este se encontraba una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas, moviéndose a velocidades vertiginosas

-atácalo ahora!-

Gaara reacciono rápidamente, poniendo su poder en la defensa de su pareja

Cual fue su sorpresa al sentir todo el ataque darle de lleno

-que?.. Gaara!-Naruto observo furioso a su enemigo-¿qué sucedió? Que le hicieron?

-estas esferas sirven como paralizadores de energía demoníaca, al ser un contenedor, todo su cuerpo es un imán... ¿sabes?... podemos hacer muchas cosas con estas...

Naruto miro de reojo a su amante, notando que las pequeñas esferitas iban desapareciendo lentamente

-esa estrategia no durara para siempre-el rubio hablaba sin expresión, como un ninja lo haría

El líder de akatsuki frunció el seño, no se explicaba como ese muchacho había distinguido la disminución de las esferas si estas se movían tan rápidamente

-es verdad... pero Naruto-kun... estas esferas tienen la misma función que los hilos de un títere...-el exiliado toco con cariño al pequeño objeto-si quisiéramos... _Sabakuno Gaara... te ordenamos que dejes de respirar_...

Naruto volteo alarmado, notando que los ojos aguamarina se agrandaban, abriendo los labios en un vano intento de que entrara aire a sus pulmones

-Uzumaki-san... dos minutos y tendrá un problema cerebral...-la muchacha sonrió bajo la mascara-pero usted tiene treinta segundos para decidir...

-que es lo que quieren?-los ojos azules bajaron sumisamente, sin tomar en cuenta los gestos negativos que hacia el pelirrojo con desesperación

-a ti... déjate dominar y ven con nosotros.. un día.. es lo que pedimos...

-prometen... no lastimarlo?-el moreno apenas murmuro, sin embargo, dejando muy poco espacio a replicas

-el vivirá... solo si vienes por propia voluntad

-acepto

(cambio de escena)

-rayos!-Gaara golpeo con furia el suelo, sin importarle que la antigua Hokage y los amigos del rubio lo observaran con pena-no pude... no pude hacer nada...

-no fue tu culpa Gaara-Sakura se mordió el labio, no sabiendo que decir

-usted hubiera hecho lo mismo por Naruto-kun-intervino Hinata, atrayendo un poco la atención del ojiverde-no... no es cierto? Si... si estuviera en peligro... usted se hubiera entregado de la misma manera...-la Hyuuga se animo a continuar al ver que el Kazakage le ponía toda la atención-y ahora... que.. que hará? Quedarse de brazos cruzados?-la peliazul le sonrió dulcemente

-Kazekage-sama necesita ayuda!-murmuro fuertemente el pelirrojo

De inmediato, dos ninjas de la arena aparecieron frente a él, respondiendo a la contraseña de su líder

-quiero una búsqueda completa de Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konoha... ¡ahora!

Ambos jounnins desaparecieron en el acto

(cambio de escena)

-jajajajajaja! No lo puedo creer!-el líder de akatsuki paseaba alrededor de Naruto, mirándolo con fascinación-tenemos a Kyuubi... a partir de ahora todo se nos dará sin chistar...

-líder...-la muchachita con mascara de mono se acerco-¿que vamos a hacer?, hemos detectado dos espías de la villa de la arena ¿acabamos con ellos?

-mmmm... no... ¿por qué no le mostramos a Konoha de lo que somos capaces?-

-li... líder?-otro de los miembros de akatsuki, que fungía como estratega de la organización, frunció el seño-que planea hacer?

-vamos a utilizar a Naru-chan...-el hombre paso lentamente la lengua por la morena mejilla del ojiazul-pobre Naruto-kun... viendo todo y sin poder hacer nada... ¿qué se siente estar en el cuerpo de un muñeco?... ¿sabes Naruto-sama?... se me han quitado las ganas de cumplir la promesa que te hice... siempre me han gustado las bufandas de piel de mapache..

Los dedos del rubio se movieron un poco, ocasionando la ira de su captor

-Deidara! Pensé que le habías puesto las esferas que te ordene!-

-eso hice!- esta bufo molesta-inclusive puse una dosis extra... no sigas provocándolo-la kounichi le dio la espalda, armando unos pequeños pajaritos de arcilla-el amor es una debilidad demo... a veces puede convertirse en el arma mas mortal

-te estas ablandando Deidara-kun?-su otra compañera pregunto con burla, tomando el muñequito en forma de pajarito, destruyéndolo entre sus manos

Deidara ni siquera se inmuto ante esto, tomando una masa de arcilla, comenzó a elaborar de nueva cuenta al pequeño pajarito-baka... el amor no existe, solo es una relación de conveniencia... pero los tontos que creen en él... son de cuidado

-no te preocupes Deidara-san-el cabecilla de akatsuki se quito la mascara, sonriendo prepotente-estas esferas controlaran hasta el mas intenso sentimiento...¡EN UNA HORA PARTIMOS HACIA KONOHA!

La chica cercana a la salida, sintió como los ninjas de la arena escapaban, sin duda para llevar el reporte de la misión

-déjalos ir-le corto el paso su mas joven compañero-en cierta forma... si Konoha esta bajo alerta pondrá su defensa más poderosa, je... veremos de lo que es realmente capaz de hacer el portador de Kyuubi

(cambio de escena)

-planean atacar Konoha utilizando el poder del Hokage?!

Neji se llevo las manos al rostro, en un repentino estado de nerviosismo

-no podemos permitirlo..-pronuncio suavemente Hinata, mirando con miedo hacia la quinta

-tenemos que pararlo de alguna manera, no hay duda-coincidió Tsunade ante la mayoría de las opiniones

Los jounnins y sannins, incluyendo a los visitantes de Sunakagure, se habían reunido con el consejo de ancianos, para armar rápidamente la mejor defensa posible

-sabia que ese maldito crió traería problemas-una de las ancianas movía la cabeza negativamente-teníamos que haberlo matado cuando era un bebé

Gaara apretó los puños, linchándolos mentalmente, ese tipo de opiniones siempre habían sido dirigidas a él, y con el tiempo ya no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo, pero saber que el blanco ahora era su pareja... lo ponía furioso

-cállese vieja bruja!-bramo Tsunade, a la defensa del rubio, sabia que Gaara no podía intervenir debido a su puesto

-opino, que hagamos una defensa general-Aoshi hablo sin expresión alguna, mirando fijamente hacia Tsunade-según lo que escuche... fue controlado debido a unas esferas azules que se movían rápidamente no?-ahora su vista se dirigía al Kazekage

El pelirrojo asintió, un poco reticente al recordar su pasada debilidad

-esas esferas, actúan de manera conjunta, se les conoce como el jutsu definitivo o "kyngyo Kamashi" (muñeco sin alma), consiste básicamente en manejar a una persona totalmente

-ese tipo de jutsus ya existen-rebatió uno de los ancianos-¿qué tiene este de especial?

-controla energías demoníacas

Varios fruncieron el seño

-imposible... si existiera algo así, el cuarto hubiera recurrido a ella-casi rió la misma anciana-eres un mentiroso demonio

-usted dice que deberíamos matar a Naruto-chan por el peligro que supone... yo opino que usted debería morir por ser tan reverendamente estúpida-contraataco Hiro, el pequeño adolescente mangosta (jajajajaj XD Inner: he notado... que tienes un extraño placer en llamar a Hiro-chan de esa manera ¬¬)

La mujer se levanto ofendida

-la razón es... que se necesitan 500 almas para realizarla-termino de decir el moreno, sonriendo de lado al recordar el desplante que tuvo Hiroshi

-mas razones para eliminar a ese mocoso, debido a su irresponsabilidad fue capturado por esa banda de ninjas clase S, si el desaparece tendremos paz nuevamente

-no sean tontos!-Tsunade golpeo el escritorio, rompiéndolo a la mitad-Naruto es demasiado poderoso-la rubia miro furiosa a la mujer que iba a hablar-ustedes no conocen el potencial de ese muchacho, lo que ustedes han visto de él es su lado amable, su lado mas dulce... si atacara sin conciencia...-la quinta se cubría la cara con una de sus manos-y en el remoto caso de que pudiéramos vencerle... akatsuki iría por otro demonio y nos atacaría nuevamente.. esto es lo que haremos..

(cambio de escena)

-corre! Corre con toda tu velocidad Naru-chan!-el líder de akatsuki reía feliz, como un niño que hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de navidad-que velocidad!

-como es posible... que teniendo este nivel de pelea... ese chiquillo no se hubiera atrevido a atacar a otras villas?, podría vencerlas fácilmente...-los demás integrantes de la organización estaban fascinados y sorprendidos

-hay... hay cosas mas importantes que el poder...-se escucho la débil voz de Naruto

-Deidara!-rugió nuevamente el poderoso hombre-que te dije sobre las dosis? Debería de estar totalmente ido!

-puse lo que me pediste! Este chico tiene una voluntad demasiado poderosa

-esto se esta saliendo de nuestras manos-el mas chico del grupo miro a su líder-ataquemos cuanto antes Konoha... me temo que el jutsu no bastara para controlarlo mucho tiempo, habrá que sacrificarlo si la ocasión lo amerita

-demonios...-el jefe sujeto sus cabellos un poco disgustado-esta bien, prepárense, partimos hacia Konoha

(cambio de escena)

-¿quedo entendido?!-Tsunade estaba plantada frente a las puertas de la aldea, acompañada por Aoshi-nosotros intentaremos debilitarlo con fuerza bruta y ustedes derribarlo después

-¡esta bien Tsunade-sama!

Un horrible zumbido se escuchaba a la lejanía, como si un panal gigante se acercara hacia ellos

-no puede ser...-los ancianos observaron asombrados al rubio, que se acercaba a una velocidad abrumadora, distinguiéndose con esfuerzo su figura, por la rapidez con la que andaba

Akatsuki venia detrás, utilizando jutsus para ir a la par de su marioneta

-quiero que destruyas la parte este de Konoha!- el cabecilla de Akatsuki ordeno entusiasmado-con tu mejor técnica!

Naruto soltó una lagrima, sintiendo como su brazo se levantaba sin voluntad y apuntaba hacia la parte este de su aldea, suspiro tranquilo, por lo menos solo destruiría una zona comercial, ninguna vida humana se pondría en riesgo.

Un remolino se comenzó a formar en su mano izquierda, el poderoso rasengan tomaba forma, ya no eran esas pequeñas esferas que ocupaban la palma de su mano.

-RASENGAN!-El Hokage dirigió su ataque hacia el lugar señalado, ocasionando una destrucción total

-me encanta!-la ninja con mascara de gato aplaudió entusiasmada, manteniendo una sonrisa cínica en el rostro

-Naruto-kun...-el shinobi con mascara de mono se posiciono detrás del rubio, tomando sus hombros y acercando sus labios a su oído

-aléjate de él!-interrumpió de repente Gaara, preso de una repentina furia ¿qué le habían hecho a su ángel, cuando el no podía hacer mas que seguir ordenes?

-oh... lo olvidaba...-el jounnin levanto un poco su mascara, lo justo para dejar sus labios destapados

El ojiazul tembló un poco, al sentir la lengua del ninja en su oreja

-tengo que reconocerlo Kazekage...-el hombre apretó uno de los glúteos de Naruto-tiene gustos exquisitos

-Sabakuno! Retrocede!-ordeno inmediatamente Tsunade, al vislumbrar como el ojiverde perdía el control

-como iba diciendo Naruto-kun... quiero...-el ninja hizo un movimiento con la mano, señalando a todas las personas que estaban frente a él-que los destruyas...

Naruto negó frenético con la cabeza, intentando forzar a su cuerpo, que avanzaba sin voluntad

-nooooooo!-el rubito se concentro, logrando retroceder un paso, pero inmediatamente continuaba avanzando, para en pocos segundos volver a retroceder-Tsunade!

La rubia asintió, cerrando los ojos con culpa-_gomen pequeñajo_... Aoshi! Dale con todo ¡no seas considerado!

El demonio observo como la mujer, una de las personas que mas apreciaban al moreno, se lanzaba contra este, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, soltando algunas lagrimas el en proceso

Naruto por su parte paraba uno que otro golpe, pero sonreía cuando alguno de estos le daban de lleno, si seguían de esa forma, el control sobre el acabaría

-Te ordeno que ataques con todo tu poder! Hazlo!-el líder miro furioso la escena, la fuerza de voluntad del mocoso no había estado en sus planes-_tu lo quisiste así_.. Deidara! Dale por completo la dosis

-si!-la rubia abrió el recipiente que contenía las diminutas esferas, dirigiéndolas hacia el portador de Kyuubi

Uzumaki dejo caer sus brazos hacia los lados, mostrando sus ojos azules como el cielo oscurecerse del negro mas profundo

-te ordeno... que acabes con los ninjas de Konoha...

El rubio asintió cual zombi, abriendo su mano y creando una espada de chakra

Salto en el aire con elegancia, dirigiendo el arma hacia los shinobis de la hoja

Tsunade logro detener el ataque, pero fue derrotada a los pocos minutos, Naruto dejo el cuerpo de su amiga atrás, sin siquiera voltear, prueba inequívoca de que su mente estaba en otra parte

-demonios... esto es demasiado problemático...-Shikamaru intentaba analizar la situación lo mejor posible, pero en sus conclusiones Konaha y el mismo terminaban destruidos-maldito Naruto problemático...

(cambio de escena)

-Neji... Naruto-kun parece invulnerable...-la chica Hyuuga miraba con su byakugan el cuerpo de su amigo, lo normal era que aparecieran pequeñas manchas rojas, marcas en los flujos de chakra que señalaban los puntos débiles de la persona

El problema era que todos los flujos del ojiazul se veían completamente blancos

(cambio de escena)

-chooooo! Choooooo!-Chouji concentro chakra en uno de sus brazos, situaciones extremas necesitan soluciones extremas, por lo que no dudo en comer una de las píldoras mas eficientes

Envió un fuerte golpe hacia el moreno, y pareció haber funcionado en un principio, pero pronto fue repelido por la energía del chico

(cambio de escena)

-Neji!-Hinata sonreía, esperanzada

-lo vi...

(cambio de escena)

Naruto continuaba con su tarea, golpeando a todos los ninjas que se interponían en su camino, dejándolos inconscientes o al borde de la muerte

-fiuuuuuu!-un silbido se dejo escuchar, atrayendo la atención de todos-el chakra de Naruto se debilita cuando lo atacamos!

-vaya deducción...-Sasuke respondió sarcástico, intentando quitarse un poco de stress (N/A: se desquita con los demás XD ahhh mi Sasu-chan...¬)

-bien...-con la nueva información, Shikamaru trazaba planes en su mente-yo detendré a Naruto, Gaara! Necesito que utilices tu ataúd de arena para dejarlo lo mas magullado posible... y después Neji y Hinata presionaran los puntos de flujo para dejarlo fuera de combate

-demo... Shikamaru-san...-Hinata negó con la cabeza, tapándose los labios

-Naruto... no hubiera querido ser el destructor de su propia aldea..-murmuro el Nara, bajando su mirada

-que sucede? Acaso Naruto morirá si hacemos esa técnica? Eso es lo que dicen?-Gaara hablo de forma pausada, conteniendo apenas su ira-no dejare que le hagan eso a mi pareja!

No podía creer que su rubio estuviera al borde la muerte por segunda vez, era algo injusto, para su moreno y para él.

-podemos...mmmm...podemos dejar solo la parte cerebral con flujo...-murmuro en voz bajita la peliazul, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo-así... le daríamos una oportunidad

-sabes que eso funciona solo en teoría, nunca se ha empleado en un ser vivo-contradijo Neji, cruzándose de brazos-seria maravilloso que todo saliera bien... pero existe una gran posibilidad de que el Hokage quede en estado comatoso

Hinata se mordió el labio, presa de la inseguridad... ¿y si se equivocaba en alguno de los puntos? ¿y si Naruto no despertaba nunca? La linda chica frunció el seño, regañándose a si misma, daría lo mejor de si misma... si hacia lo que estaba en sus manos su conciencia quedaría tranquila

-estoy segura de que puedo lograrlo-Hinata miro fijamente a su esposo, sorprendiéndolo con una mirada cargada de confianza

-tenemos el consuelo de que Naruto es demasiado cabezota para dejarse morir-murmuro Hiroshi, sonriendo un poco

Continuara...

Seeeeee... un momento un tanto raro para cortar el finc ¬¬, pero me cae que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y prefiero adelantarles algo amigas!, espero que halla sido de su agrado, y que dejen sus reviews... y no se preocupen, en el siguiente capi habrá lemon, se que lo prometí en este pero... no me da la cabeza otra cosa que escenas de batallas XD, en fin, espero leerlas pronto ¡hasta la próxima! .


	7. Akatsuki atrapado

Blood of love 22: Akatsuki atrapado

-hazlo ahora Gaara!-Shikamaru junto sus manos, realizando rápidamente el jutsu de sombra, ocasionando que Naruto parara repentinamente, moviéndose frenético ante el agarre del Nara.

El Kazekage cerro un momento los ojos, y al abrirlos aplico una gran cantidad de chakra en su arena, atacando a su pareja, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que necesitaba una fuerte potencia para detenerle

Al hacer esto, Hinata salto frente al rubio, activando su byakugan y mirando el cuerpo de su amigo con concentración

**-**tsumuru... (ojos)- la ojiblanca presiono dos puntos en la cabeza del Hokage, originando que este chillara debido a la confusión.

La mente de Naruto era un caos, donde su conciente y la técnica de manipulación luchaban para mantener el control, su estado de histeria se intensifico al no poder ver nada, moviendo y tratando de agudizar sus sentidos.

Hinata no se amedrento ante los gritos y gruñidos del antaño dulce chico.

-banryoku... (fuerza)-la Hyuuga presiono unos veinte puntos por todo el cuerpo moreno, dando como resultado que el rubio permaneciera a penas de pie, mirando a todos delirantemente

**-**Hinata! Va a intentar utilizar el chakra!-Neji advirtió a su esposa, sabia que al estar tan confundido y frustrado, su amigo kitsune usaría cualquier medio a su alcance

Hinata asintió, por supuesto que sabia los riesgos de permanecer tan cerca de la victima, pero era su amigo y no podía dejar que se consumiera

-shinzō (corazón)...-la peliazul dio seis golpes en el pecho de Naruto, formando un circulo, creando la circunferencia del órgano cardiaco.

Shikamaru soltó el agarre, sentándose a dura penas, jamás había sujetado a nadie con tanta energía... estaba agotado

Naruto dejo de moverse, recuperando el color de sus pupilas, observando como la arena dejaba de apresarlo

-Gaara...-

El pelirrojo fue rápidamente a su encuentro, sujetándolo antes de que cayera

-Gaa-chan...-Naruto saco su lengua débilmente, intentando hacer un gesto infantil-creo que nos pillaron... cof...cof...

-no te esfuerces si? –el ojiverde temblaba como una hoja, sentía que su niño moriría entre sus brazos de un segundo a otro

-Gaara...me duele...-Naruto agarro su brazo adolorido

-te duele? Que te duele?! Naruto!-el pálido hombre sujeto a su novio, que se convulsionaba fuerte y agresivamente-Hyuugas! Que demonios sucede!

-esta entrando en coma... si toda sale bien, en dos o tres semanas recuperara el sentido-murmuro Neji pausadamente, al ver que su esposa miraba la escena al borde las lagrimas-hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance...-dijo el castaño a su oído, besando su mejilla dulcemente

Gaara se levanto lentamente, poniendo a su preciado rubio en brazos de Sasuke, echándole una mirada asesina que claramente decía: "_si algo le pasa, te hago pure Uchicha_" XD

Los ojos aguamarina se posaron en los estáticos akatsukis, mirándolos con verdadera furia

-Shukaku...-la voz del Kazekage había cambiado, sonando rasposa y arrastrada

Sin medir palabras, se dirigió a los ninjas con atuendo de capas negras, mismos que se echaron a la fuga inmediatamente.

(cambio de escena)

Naruto dormía tranquilamente en la cama del hospital, con un aparato que media su ritmo cardiaco y un respirador convencional, sus heridas habían sanado desde el cuarto día, debido al poderoso chakra que corría por su cuerpo, lo preocupante era el tiempo que llevaba ahí, casi se cumplían dos meses desde el atentado a Konoha y todos veían con angustia al alegre e hiperactivo kitsune, postrado en la cama.

Gaara había relegado todos sus deberes a Temari y Kankuro, sabiendo que seria un inútil en Suna, su preocupación por el rubio lo distraerían del trabajo y deber

-Naruto...-el ojiverde acomodo unos mechoncitos de su novio, mirándolo con tristeza, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía

-podemos pasar?-Gaara observo a unas chicas entrar, una rubia y otra pelirrosa

El pelirrojo las miro, asintiendo brevemente, ocultando tras su usual seriedad la angustia que lo consumía

-Haruno...Yamanaka...-murmuro el ojiverde, mirándolas fijamente, pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación de su visita

-puedes llamarme Sakura-sonrió un tanto forzado la medic-ninja, mostrándole un jarrón lleno de lirios, gardenias y algunas azucenas-la ultima vez que vinimos la habitación estaba muy austera...

-y mi nombre es Ino-le sonrió la rubia, sacando una cajita de cartón, donde se podían apreciar varios vasos de ramen instantáneo-para que no lloriquee cuando despierte... ah! Esto se lo manda Kurenai-sensei-de su mochila saco un peluche, colocándolo en la cabecera de la cama-no quieres descansar un poco? Nosotras podemos hacernos cargo algunas horas...

Gaara suavizo su mirada un poco ante la amable actitud de las chicas, pero se había prometido estar al lado del rubio hasta que despertara

El Kazekage negó con la cabeza, como toda respuesta

(cambio de escena)

Tres largos meses llevaba el rubio dormitando, preocupando a sus amigos y amante. Durante ese tiempo un sin fin de conocidos del rubio habían visitado la villa, incluso algunos extranjeros se dieron el lujo de venir a ver al Hokage, todos sorprendidos del estado del ojiazul, deseando los mejores deseos para su recuperación.

En esos momentos Hiroshi hacia guardia, el pelirrojo dormitaba en una cama contigua, totalmente agotado, era un ninja, pero humano al fin y al cabo, no había podido eludir al sueño por mas tiempo

-ahhh... tengo hambre...-el niño mangosta (N/a: XD inner: ahí vas otra vez enferma... ¿qué le ves de gracioso a "niño mangosta?" ¬¬) observo con deseo las cajitas de ramen instantáneo, sintiéndose un poco canalla al robarle la comida a un enfermo-nahhhhhhh ni se va a enterar

Con un pequeño sello creo fuego y tiro las flores marchitas para calentar un poco de agua

Un olor delicioso invadió la morada, provocando al demonio a que lamiera sus colmillos en ansiosa anticipación

-que aproveche!-exclamo el adolescente, llevándose los primeros fideos a la boca

-ese... es... mi.. ramen...-una vocecita apagada y casi afónica se escucho por la habitación-Hiro-chan...-Naruto lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, tocando la aguja del suero que tenia conectada-porque me siento tan entumecido?

-GAARAAAAAAAAAAA!

(cambio de escena)

El pelirrojo sonreía abiertamente, acariciando el revés de la mano de su pareja, besándolo dulcemente en la frente

-je... susto.. cof cof... que te pego Hiro-chan... me siento como un abuelo...cof cof...

Y era verdad, el ojiverde había saltado en su sitio al escuchar como el demonio gritaba su nombre (su nombre!) de forma tan apremiante, pensando que algún miembro de Akatsuki había decidido atacar aprovechando que él dormitaba

-y los bastardos de Akatsuki?..-Naruto había sido informado de su estado comatoso, asimilándolo con algo de incredulidad.

-elimine a todos, menos al jefe y a la chica de cabellos rubios-dijo Gaara apretando los puños-no pude darles alcance

-je... no hay problema...-Naruto volteo hacia su alumno-puedes decirle a Tsunade-ba-chan que ya desperté?

-eh? Ah si! claro!-Hiroshi apretó su cuello, recordando la amenazas de la quinta, de que si no se le informaba inmediatamente de que el rubio despertaba, al culpable lo ahorcaría sin compasión

-Gaara... gomen..-unas pequeñas lagrimitas salían de los ojos azules-estuve a punto de eliminarte con mis manos...

Naruto paro al ver las silenciosas lagrimas que corrían de los ojos verdes

-no sabes... el alivio que me da...-Gaara lo abrazo protectoramente, acariciando su pelo con cariño-verte hablándome... pensé.. que siempre te vería con tu rostro dormido...-el pelirrojo agarro las mejillas morenas, besándolas con desesperación, para después juntar sus frentes- sin poder observar tu hermosa sonrisa...

-Gaara...-Naruto apoyo su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de su pareja, suspirando al sentirse tan cómodo y querido-abrázame

Este no tardo en hacerlo, acariciando con suavidad la espalda del rubio, mimándolo para que descansara

(cambio de escena)

-Naruto!!

-nii-chan!

-Usurantokashi!

El rubio miro con una gotaza a la comitiva que tenia delante, encabezada por Tsunade, Sasuke y Konohamaru

-a ver, déjenme pasar-la cuarta tomo asiento a un lado del rubio, mirándolo fijamente-Naruto... ¿qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

-etto... tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, algo muy parecido a cuando el Kyuubi me poseía...mmm... y que me desmayaba en los brazos de Gaara

Tsunade asintió, conforme con la respuesta

-¿cómo están tus músculos? Sakura y yo te hemos dado masajes, pero los sentirás un tanto torpes al principio

-me siento entumecido... no he intentando levantarme

El ojiazul hizo el experimento de incorporarse, mas fue detenido rápidamente por la atractiva mujer

-inténtalo en un par de horas , ahora descansa y platica un poco con tus compañeros-la exHokage lo miro maternalmente, levantándose para dar lugar a un lagrimoso Chuunin-no sabes la cantidad de cartas que tengo que escribir... tus amigos de otras aldeas me hicieron prometer que les escribiría en cuanto despertaras... menudo rollo... Shizune! Una caja de sake a mi oficina!

-nii-chan!-Konohamaru abrazo a su sensei, llorando a lágrima viva

-Kono-chan... Naru-chan esta bien... no llores-le confortó Moegi

-quien esta llorando!?-grito entre hipidos el nieto del tercero, abrazando mas fuertemente al moreno-yo no estoy llorando!

A los presentes les salió una pequeña gotita

-baka-murmuro Udon suspirando pesadamente-nos alivia que estén bien Naruto-sensei

-gracias Udon-Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír, acariciando enternecido los cabellos de su alumno, que seguía llorando a moco tendido

(cambio de escena)

-ya te sientes mejor?-Duna abrazaba de los hombros a su chico, que lo contemplaba con una ceja levantada

-porque lo dices?

-estabas muy inquieto, te hacías el fuerte para no preocupar a tus compañeros, pero lo note... has adelgazado un poco...-murmuro sonrojado el moreno.

Udon le sonrió dulcemente, sin darse cuenta que el otro lo veía embelesado

-vamos a comer algo de helado-el tecni-ninja comenzó a caminar, mirando a su pareja

El ojivioleta sonrió contento, al ser él un habitante del desierto, no tenia acceso a ese tipo de placeres y los disfrutaba lo mas que podía, se sentía halagado que su novio lo hubiera notado

(cambio de escena)

-mmm... espero que se recupere

-que si hombre... Tsunade ya lo reviso y dijo que solo necesitaba reposo-Hiroshi rodó los ojos hacia Aoshi, harto de que hiciera el mismo comentario-estas peor que las hembras humanas

-nani!?-el demonio milenario un tanto cabreado enfrento al adolescente, ¿cómo le hacia para sacarlo de sus casillas tan fácilmente?-estúpido mocosuelo...

-ja! Pero si tu eres un vejete que esta dale y dale con lo mismo

Ambos se miraron a los ojos retadoramente...

-se acabo!-los demonios se agarraron del cuello del contrario y cayeron rodando al suelo, hasta cierto punto ambos reían discretamente, concientes de que era un juego

-jajajajaja!-Hiroshi se carcajeaba estruendosamente, arriba de las caderas de su oponente

-jejeje... estupido mocoso- Aoshi sonrió, ese chiquillo le gustaba bastante, sentía que su forma de ser contrastaba mucho con la suya propia-Hiroshi...

El aludido abrió los párpados dejando de burlarse, percibiendo los ojos serios y de pronto atrayentes del otro

-sabes?...-la dócil y sedosa voz del mayor pusieron sumamente nervioso al adolescente-me gustas mucho...

Hiro se quedo un poco sorprendido, para después pasar a un intenso sonrojo

-ya... ya... no me gustan este tipo de bromas-el morenito intento levantarse, siendo detenido de ambas muñecas

-no estoy bromeando...-Aoshi observo enternecido el fuerte bochorno que se iba formando por todo el menudo cuerpo, acercándose lentamente a él

El demonio probo extasiado los suaves y dulces labios del pequeño, degustándolos con gula, sorprendido de su sabor, eran puros y sin sabor a sangre, algo poco común entre los de su especie

Volvió a mirar directamente las iris obscuras

-hey! No se vale poner la técnica de atracción animal-Hiro volteo su cara, ofendido

-como sabes de la técnica de atracción? Pocos sabemos usarla... mas bien, pocos hemos vivo tanto para usarla-pregunto el oji gris, suave pero esperando una respuesta

-mira Aoshi...-la voz del adolescente mangosta era seria y triste-sabes que los de mi edad aun deberían estar con sus madres-observo que el otro asentía, curioso- pues bien, un demonio chacal ataco a mis padres y quede huérfano... eso, dentro de nuestras vidas sigue siendo relativamente normal, algunos demonios se comen a sus congeneres para fortalecer sus habilidades-el adulto volvió a asentir, sin poder evitar mostrar una cara de asco-veo que tu no lo has hecho... en fin, el chacal que ataco a mis padres pensó... que yo tenia una mejor "utilidad"-el mayor miro preocupado el imperceptible temblor que rodeo al pequeño-me secuestro para hacerme su juguete, el nunca espero que en sus sesiones de sexo yo le robara energía, un día, le atravesé la cabeza y huí de su cueva... luego llegue a Sunakagure y conocí a Naruto... estoy agradecido por ello

Hiro se levanto lentamente, observando los ojos ocultos por los cabellos negros, abrazándose a si mismo, avergonzado.

-yo... gomen... por no ser lo que esperabas-el demonio se dio la vuelta, intentado contener su tristeza, las cosas eran así, entre mas rápido las aceptara menos sufriría

-como si me importara-Aoshi abrazada por detrás al adolescente, encorvándose un poco para cubrir su cintura-desearía que ese cabrón estuviera vivo para romperle cada uno de sus huesos...

-y ahora que lo pienso... ¿no estas siendo un pedófilo? A pesar de que soy el chico mas lindo que puedas encontrar... tú eres un vejete...¿qué dirá la gente?-y Hiro seguía con su monologo en donde sobresalían las palabras "anciano" y "chochiando"

Aoshi levanto su puño, lleno de pequeñas venitas debido al enojo

-tu te la buscaste

-nani? Espera! Auch! Oye!

(cambio de escena)

-kami... Udon deja de hacer eso...-Duna se cruzo de piernas, fijándose en la clientela de su alrededor, no queriendo que su "problemilla" hubiera sido notado

-que deje de hacer que?-Udon comía su heladillo distraídamente, lamiendo su cuchara repetidamente, dejando que el dulce se derritiera con parsimonia-porque me miras así?-por primera vez, el delgado ninja estaba confundido.

Podía distinguir el deseo y la lujuria en su compañero y no se explicaba por qué, sabía como provocarlo, pero que él supiera no estaba haciendo nada que llamara la atención y al mirar los ojos violeta sobre su cucharilla comprendió

-eres un hentai Duna-koi...-un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del otro-me da pena que me mires así...-metió avergonzado la cucharilla en sus labios, mordiéndola con nerviosismo

Como respuesta, el ninja de Suna trago dificultosamente, excusándose para ir al servicio

-... de seguro se imagino cosas raras...-una pequeña gotita resbalo por su nuca- baka...

(cambio de escena)

-ves!? Puedo hacerlo!-Naruto caminaba sin ninguna dificultad, mostrándole a Kiba (su enfermero de turno XD, las enfermeras no podían con el rubito)

-crees que nací ayer?-el jounnin le reto, recibiendo un ladrido de apoyo de su fiel amigo- estas usando chakra en tus pies para moverte, eso es hacer trampa-el castaño se cruzo de brazos-además de peligroso... acabas de despertar y tus conductos de chakra aun están debilitados

-nehhh... no exageres...-el rubio abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, agarrando sus piernas con una mueca de dolor

-que te pasa?!- el perrito blanco se acerco gimiendo angustiosamente, pegando su naricita fría en la rodilla del moreno

-Estoy bien...-el ojiazul callo de rodillas, sonriendo de forma indignada-no siento las piernas...

-Akamaru!-Inuzuka señalo la ventana-ve rápidamente con Hinata, tres ladridos.

-tres ladridos?-el chico observaba perplejo a su cuidador

-je... son claves que tengo con Hinata y Shino... tres ladridos significan: baka en problemas

Naruto inflo sus mofletes ofendido

(cambio de escena)

-don...donde esta Naruto-kun!?

Hinata llego corriendo a recepción, sabía que la habitación del Hokage había sido cambiada hacia el ala de recuperación.

-es algún pariente de Hokage-sama?-la enfermera pregunto amablemente, como el protocolo le exigía a pesar de las prisas que la muchacha exponía

-soy una de las personas que trata a Naruto-san...

-je, Tsunade-sama y su ayudante Haruno-san, son las únicas que se relacionan con Hokage-sama

-que pasa aquí?

-Kazekage-sama...

-Gaara-san... necesito ver a Naruto

El pelirrojo asintió, dándoles la espalda, empero volteando su rostro, en un claro gesto para que la chica lo siguiera

(cambio de escena)

-sabes? Es raro... no las siento...-Naruto comenzó a sudar, poniéndose algo rojo

-y ahora? Porque estas tan agitado?

-intento moverlas... jejejeje... pero no me responden

-estas muy tranquilo... eso me preocupa mas

Para alivio del contenedor de kyuubi, la puerta se abrió en ese instante, mostrando a una muy preocupada Hyuuga

-Naru-chan... Kiba... que sucedió?

-no puede mover las piernas-el castaño se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo que otra cosas decir

La mujer activo su byakugan, checando a conciencia el cuerpo de su amigo

Naruto se estremeció al recibir una mirada tan severa de su tímida amiga

Mas a pesar de todos los pronósticos, el que recibió la furia de la chica fue Inuzuka

-como permitiste que usara chakra? Eres un inconsciente...-Hinata suspiro hondamente, avergonzándose de su comportamiento-gomen Kiba... Naruto-kun... tu recuperación iba tan bien... ah... no vuelvas a usar tu ki en un mes... y ese es el tiempo mínimo-agrego rápidamente, al ver como el rubio iba a protestar

Naruto bajo la mirada, escondiendo sus preciosos ojos azules a los demás

-déjenme solo por favor...-al escuchar como la puerta era cerrada suavemente, dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente, agarrando el jarrón de al lado y aventándolo hacia la pared de enfrente, en un comportamiento sumamente frustrado

-me dirás que es lo que te pasa?-Gaara estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta, viendo todo con rostro inexpresivo.

-Gaara...-el moreno agarro su rostro, ocultándolo con sus palmas-esto me supera...

-...-el ojiverde se sentó a su lado, dejando que lo abrazara, pero sin responder el gesto, exigiendo así, una explicación sin palabras

-yo... soy tan débil... deje que Akatsuki me poseyera... ataque a mi propia aldea... lastime a personas que son importantes para mi, incluso algunos aún están internados de gravedad... y ahora ni siquiera puedo usar mi fuerza... soy... soy una persona normal ahora... me siento tan vulnerable...-el rubito comenzó a temblar, abrazándose fuertemente a su amante-me siento tan enfermo... un golpe de un ninja cualquiera podría acabar conmigo

Gaara entendió a su koi, tenia un cargo de conciencia, totalmente normal... pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era su vulnerabilidad, sonrió internamente, sintiéndose agradecido, nunca lo diría en voz alta porque el pensamiento en si, le parecía egoísta, pero internamente se alegraba de esa repentina debilidad, creía que por fin podría cuidar a su novio como kami mandaba

(cambio de escena)

-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Hokage-sama! Por favor regrese!-una cuadrilla de jounnins corría tras del moreno, recordando las amenazas de la fuerte exHokage, donde les advertía mil años de dolor si un solo rasguño aparecía en la aterciopelada piel del "indefenso enfermo"

Naruto subía sus brazos al cielo, sumamente divertido, mientras su silla de ruedas andaba a toda velocidad debido a la empinada loma por la cual bajaba.

-oh oh... O.o-el ninja no sabia de la actual situación demográfica de sus tierras, al estar en coma varios meses, por lo que el ultimo deslave de tierra estaba fuera de sus cálculos.

Un precipicio se acercaba a su visión rápidamente

-y no me han dejado comer ramennnnnnnnnnnn!- (N/a: sus ultimas palabras XD... )

Naruto abrió los ojos al no sentir la gravedad, descubriendo que estaba flotando

-nehh Gaara!-el ojiazul sonrió hacia el pelirrojo, percibiendo la suave presión que ejercía la arena en su cintura

-yo me haré cargo del Hokage-declaro Gaara con voz monótona, recibiendo un asentimiento de los custodios del rubio-que hacías?...

-bueno... ya ha pasado casi un mes, y me estoy hartando de estar todo el día acostado, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad terminal

-tus problemas físicos son graves-el ojiverde frunció el seño-pudiste haberte lastimado

-nahhh... pese a que mis piernas pueden moverse poco, mis brazos están perfectamente-el morenito le enseño su pequeño estuche de cuerdas y shurikens-es algo extraño volver a lo básico...-confeso mirando al parduzco estuche-pero por ahora es todo lo que tengo

El mayor suspiro, tomándolo en brazos, ya que la silla de ruedas no había tenido buena suerte-en veinte minutos tienes que tomar esas pastillas rojizas...-declaro, mas por romper el silencio que había formado su escandalosa pareja, que de querer realmente hablar

-Gaara...-Naruto se sonrojo un poco, escondiendo su rostro entre los pliegues blancos del Kazekage-arigatou...

El pelirrojo lo apretó contra si, opinando para si mismo, que las palabras sobraban en esos momentos

(cambio de escena)

-bien...-Duna estaba encima de su dulce koi, quitándole los pantalones un poco ansioso

-lento...-Udon cerro los ojos, excitado y nervioso ante lo que vendría-...-pasaron varios segundos sin avances -Duna?...

Al abrir los párpados, solo pudo ver una figura borrosa a unos pasos de él, su compañero le había pedido que se quitara los lentes y aunque era miope, podía distinguir la cabeza del ojivioleta viendo hacia todos lados

-acaso sientes la presencia de alguien?...

-no... no es eso...-Duna miraba desconfiado hacia todas partes, incluso el pequeño despertador recibía su mirada de furia-todo parece demasiado tranquilo...

El tecni-ninja le dio una sonrisa burlesca-tal vez se debe a que son las dos de la mañana... los niños no acostumbran jugar a esta hora

-y ese repentino ataque de sarcasmo?-Duna le beso la nariz cariñosamente-te estoy pegando malas costumbres...la verdad... yo...-el moreno se sonrojo notablemente

-mm... tu eres el seme Duna-aclaro el mas pequeño, mostrando una cara seria, pero por dentro, se retorcía de la risa

-baka! Eso ya lo se!-el chunnin de Suna le apreso las piernas con las propias, juntando sus entrepiernas en una lenta tortura-pero pienso que de un momento a otro va a pasar algo... no podré soportar otro calenton Udon...

Duna abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al ver el visible sonrojo (aun es la oscuridad) de las pálidas mejillas

Ante tan tierna visión, el moreno comenzó a lamer el cuello de porcelana, pellizcando los rozados pezones hasta endurecerlos

-voy a darte tan duro que suplicaras que me detenga..-

El ojivioleta iba a reírse de su broma, mas volvió a sorprenderse al recibir como respuesta un desesperado gemido

-_probando, probando_ : ábrete bien de piernas porque te la voy a meter de un solo golpe...-un gemido enloquecedor fue su confirmación, frunciendo el seño extrañado- _afirmativo... ¿y me decía a mi degenerado? ¬¬_

-ahhh... Duna...-el tecni-ninja movió sus caderas de forma ascendente, indicándole lo que quería-no digas esas cosas... hentai..

-pero te ponen caliente neh?-lo miro cínicamente, permitiéndose una sonrisa al observar como su pareja inclinaba la cabeza para cubrir su visible sonrojo-ven...

Se recostó en la cama, atrayendo el cuerpo de Udon sobre él, quedando el mas pequeño sentado en las caderas del mayor

-de esta forma crees que duela menos?-el chico de los anteojos se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo, pero preguntando lo que para él, era lo mas lógico

-je...-con una sonrisa lujuriosa, el moreno tomo la cintura de Udon, atrayéndolo mas hacia él.

-espe... espera...que?.. nonono!- con la cara sumamente roja, el adolescente intento alejarse, siendo en vano

-me encanta que seas tan tímido-Duna lamió suavemente el glande, percibiendo el temblor del pálido cuerpo-acércate que no muerdo... si quieres...

-DUNA!-el ninja le grito a su novio, sumamente abochornado-AHHHHHH!-grito al sentir como era tragado su miembro de manera tan violenta, apreciando la lengua del otro recorrerlo con frenesí-no te detengas...-Udon apretó el cabezal de la cama, ansioso por seguir con la deliciosa sensación

-muévete tu-ordeno el ninja de Suna, clavándole su mirada-vamos... dame este capricho...-

Udon desvió la vista, pensando que debería de tener cuidado en un futuro con su amante, cuando quería, podía ser sumamente manipulador

Con un poco de duda, dio una pequeña embestida dentro de la boca del otro, en verdad que la situación era en extremo excitante, empero, su mismo carácter serio y tímido, le dejaba poco margen de acción

-yo te guió-el ojivioleta lo agarro por el trasero, empujándolo hacia él, simulando una penetración

-ahh... ahh...-en poco tiempo, Udon comenzó a hacer él mismo el trabajo, viendo de vez en cuando hacia abajo para darse cuenta que su amante no le quitaba la mirada de encima, hecho que lo estimulaba, al sentirse tan deseado-Duna... voy a...-hizo para atrás su cuerpo, quedando sus manos apoyadas sobre el colchón, detrás de su espalda-voy a correrme...

El moreno lo tomo de la estrecha cintura- ¿y?..-

-ya... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?..mm...-el chico se abrió de piernas, no siendo conciente de ello

-que no me importa, córrete si quieres-el ojivioleta juraría que tendría una hemorragia nasal en esos momentos, al ver toda la anatomía "vedada" de su pareja

-no se te hace antihigiénico...-Udon le sonaba lógico su argumento, mas pensaba ¿por qué algo tan placentero debería de se incorrecto?-ahhhhhhh! Yamate! Yamete!

Duna metía su dedo corazón de forma rápida en la estrecha entrada, provocando un poco de dolor

-Duna..-Udon miro hacia el techo, percibiendo como su vista se nublaba al igual que sus sentidos, al recibir sexo oral y una rápida penetración al mismo tiempo-ya voy a... no pares!-el menor gimo de frustración al no sentir la deliciosa humedad rodear su sexo, apoyándose de nuevo en la pared, algo debilitado-ahhhhh! Ahhhhhh!-Udon abrió los ojos sorprendido, percibiendo la lengua de su compañero penetrar en su pequeña entrada

El tecni-ninja miro hacia abajo, observando solo el cabello de su pareja, gimiendo sonoramente ante cada lamida

-eres demasiado sensible en esta zona...-comento Duna casi susurrante, permitiendo un respiro al otro-que conveniente...-sin dar tregua, empujo un dedo junto con su lengua.

Udon se abrió mas de piernas, descendiendo un poco, buscando mas contacto de forma inconsciente

El chuunnin de Sunakagure detuvo sus movimientos, al notar la pronta eyaculación de su compañero

-porque te... ahh...ahh...-Duna observo maravillado el casi enfebrecido rostro, y como de los pálidos labios salían pequeños gemiditos, involuntarios ante el placer.

En un rápido movimiento, empujo a su novio hacia atrás, quedando ahora él encima.

Con dulzura, tomo las delgadas piernas, colocándolas en sus hombros, mirando directamente hacia las iris obscuras-te dije que te la iba a meter de un solo golpe

-ARRRGG! Sácalo!- Udon movía las piernas frenéticamente ante la placentera y extraña sensación, siendo sujetado firmemente por el otro, curiosamente no había señales de dolor, por lo que solo percibía algo de incomodidad-esta muy adentro... Duna...

_esta muy adentro ... Duna_

_esta muy adentro ... Duna_

El moreno escucho un coro de ángeles, ante la sensual escena, notando que su libido aumentaba por esa simple frase

-eres tan estrecho...-con algo de dificultad, saco su miembro de la pequeña cavidad, volviéndola a embestir, con el objetivo de alcanzar la próstata del pequeño

-ah...-un gemidito fue lo que salió de los labios abiertos de Udon, que tenia su cabeza echada hacia atrás, no creyendo que se pudiera concebir tanto placer, notando como era embestido salvajemente, sintiendo los testículos de su novio, impactar sonoramente contra su entrada-voy a.. AHHH!

Duna aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, dándose mutuo placer de esa manera

-demonios... Udon...-el moreno sintió como su miembro era apresado de forma deliciosa por su koi, cerrando sus ojos ante e placer-gomen..

Apoyando todo su peso en los brazos, comenzó a embestir rudamente a su pareja, escuchándose como chocaba contra el otro violentamente.

-Duna para!!!-de los ojos del menor salieron lagrimas de placer, notando que todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados hacia el acto sexual, su vista miraba las iris violetas, que lo observaban con ternura y lujuria, su oído solo percibía el sonido de las embestidas, su olfato se confunda ante la esencia de su compañero y su tacto era envuelto por las caricias del otro-Duna... me siento indefenso ahh... ahh... no percibo lo que ay a mi alrededor...

Duna tomo las piernas de sus hombros, abriéndolas lo mas que pudo, penetrándolo lo mas profundo posible, llenándolo con su esencia.

Ambas respiraciones chocaban entre si, sin despegar los ojos del otro.

-te... te gusto?...-Duna respiraba con dificultad, sintiéndose en extremo agradecido por hacer conocido a ese angelito tímido y en extremo inteligente ¬¬, que lo regañaba por ser tan pervertido.

Udon bajo el rostro, sacudiendo las piernas para que su amante las soltara, moviéndose para quitarse de debajo de él

-Udon?...-el ojivioleta se preocupo, al ver como su niño le daba la espalda y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

-fue...-momento de tensión para el pobre moreno-fue maravilloso...-

-kyaaaa! Eres tan kawaii!!!-Duna abrazo al otro por la espalda, trayéndolo consigo para que ambos cayeran sobre la cama

-suéltame! Jajajaja-Udon reía ante las cosquillas del otro.

-jajajaja-Duna dejo de reír ante el sorpresivo abrazo de su pareja-que sucede?

-yo te...-el moreno sintió como Udon ocultaba su rostro en su hombro, mientras la fuerza del abrazo aumentaba-yo te amo... solo...-la respiración del mayor se volvió casi nula-solo... quería que lo supieras

-Udon..-el ojivioleta sonrió enternecido, decidió que era un buen momento para darle un tierno beso-Udon?...-intento alejarlo por los hombros, pero el mas pequeño se resistía, abrazándose mas a él

-no puedo verte a la cara...

-que? Porque?

-me da vergüenza! Estoy desnudo...

-Oye! De que te avergüenzas? Ya vi todo tu cuerpo!- el moreno se sentía confundido

-exactamente por eso!

(cambio de escena)

-vaya... mami, esos chicos juegan mucho verdad? o-unos lindos gemelitos miraban hacia la pared contraria, donde se podía apreciar todo el alboroto que tenían sus vecinos

-etto.. si claro.. _**"espera Udon! **__**Solo quiero una segunda ronda!" "pervertido! Cuando por fin te veo al rostro me tenias que mirar de esa manera!" "sal del baño! Y tu tienes la culpa! Por ponerme esa cara de uke necesitado de protección!" "que yo puse cara de que?! . "**_ voy a hablar seriamente con esos chicos ¬¬... que ejemplo ponen a los demás...

-jajajaja! Tu te pareces al vecino!-grito uno de los gemelitos

-como que yo me parezco al vecino?-replico el otro-somos gemelos ¬¬, si yo me parezco al vecino entonces tu también (N/a: este es el gemelo inteligente XD)

-ya... pero tu nariz es mas grande, entonces tu tienes mas parecido!

-bueno! Entonces yo soy el vecino... y tu eres el que tiene cara de uke!

-si!!!!!! yo seré el uke! Mami? O.O... que tienes?

-X.x

Continuara...

Jajajajajajaja no pude impedir que mis dedos escribieran lo que pensaba XD, ay dios... la escena de los gemelitos se me hizo súper chistosa, no se porque, pero me los imagine en el momento, gomen por no actualizar tan rápido, pero he estado un poco ocupada, después de este capi haré un especial de halloween, sep... así que por favor ¡dejen review! Ellos me animan a continuar!


End file.
